Lessons of life, love and magic
by DarkRubberNeck
Summary: Nine and a half years ago Ranma completely vanished. Now an eighteen year old, mysterious girl with red hair turns up at a mental hospital claiming she is Ranma Saotome. Who is the girl, why is she so upset and just what happened to Ranma?
1. Prologue

I do not own Ranma ½, Sailormoon, Full moon wo Sagashite, or any other anime I put in here. I am just writing for fun, so please don't try to sue me.

Authors note:)))XXXxxxXXX((( RE TOUCH )))XXXxxxXXX(((

* * *

Lessons of life, love and magic 

Written by DarkRubberNeck

* * *

"" Speech 

Thoughts are in _italics_

* * *

**Prologue**

------------------------------

Kawasaki mental institution

------------------------------

Three people were walking down a long and narrow corridor. The corridor was completely empty, except for the three people who stood out of place in the cold white void. Littered on the sides of the corridor were many large steel doors, with high tech card readers beside each door. They finally came to a halt at the end of the corridor.

"We are here" spoke one of the three, a tall burly man.

They stood in front of a large metallic door with a small glass window in the middle and an intercom built into the door. There was also a card reader on the wall to its right. The man who spoke appeared to be in his late twenties. He was a tall burly man, with distinct bright green eyes, and short brown hair tied into a neat ponytail at the back. He was dressed in a white shirt with matching white pants. The shirt had a name tag on the top left with the name "Torban Carl" written on it.

The teenaged girl in the middle of the three didn't take much notice of what the man had said though. She was more interested in the person on the other side of the door. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean's, which surprised Carl. He didn't think blue eyes could look so… so… he couldn't think of a word to describe them, but he saw something unique in their depths. What surprised him even more was that her short hair was naturally blue, an identical colour to her eyes. At first glance she didn't appear to be very tall, but after a closer look Carl estimated her to be around five feet tall. She wore a brown top with long sleeves, a light blue skirt with dark blue around the hems that ran down to her knees and a pair of blue sneakers. On her top left of her shirt, just above her breast, she had a name tag with the word "Visitor" printed on it. The girl was surrounded by an air of tranquillity and understanding.

She turned to face Carl, looked at him and bowed deeply to him.

Looking back up, she said "Thank you Carl"

The blue haired girl then turned towards the tall man in glasses to her left and asked him "So she is in here Shimiru Sensei?"

Shimiru Sensei appeared to be a middle aged man in his early thirties. He had blue eyes with small boxed glasses on and had short well kept black hair. He wore a suit with matching brown shirt and pants and black shoes made out of leather. On the top left of his shirt, there was a name tag with the words "Shimiru Tanaka" printed on it.

Shimiru Sensei looked over at Ami before nodding an affirmative "Ami-san please call me Tanaka. After all, I am a family friend"

Giving Ami a smile he continues on "And the answer to your question is a yes, she is in here. I know that you are a little young and haven't had the sort of training to do this sort of thing, but she seemed to really trust you. We have tried all sorts of methods to get through to the poor girl, but she just stays in her dream world. It is truly sad" he looked down and shook his head.

"Your mother is a great doctor and everyone knows that you will become one too. They trust that you will be able to handle this"

"Look at it like this; you will be gaining knowledge that will help you in the future when you finally get to start classes next year. And you will be helping a poor girl get back on her feet and gain her life back" he finished with a smile.

"Still, I am inexperienced at this. In fact I have 'no' experience. This seems a little to big for me to handle." Ami sighed "However I have to help her. She seemed so sad when I found her six months ago and like you said, no one seems to be able to get through to her. I just hope she will listen to me."

Tanaka pulled a yellow folder out of his coat and passed it to Ami. She looked down at it, to find it was a file on the girl. As she skimmed over the front cover, she read the name on the file out loud "Ranma" Opening the file she began too flick through the pages to see if something out of the ordinary popped up.

Tanaka nodded "Yes, but we still don't know what her last name is. She claims to be Saotome Ranma. However that isn't impossible"

Ami stoped flicking through the file. She looked up giving him a quizzical look "Why is that impossible?"

Tanaka looked down at his feet. After gathering his thoughts he brought his head back up and looked directly into Ami's eyes "Well it's very strange. We checked up on the medical history of one Saotome Ranma to find out as much about her as possible, but it only raised a lot questions. First thing is that the real Saotome Ranma 'is' male"

Ami looked puzzled "Male? Did he have a sex change?"

Tanaka shook his head "No he didn't. There really isn't much about his medical history at all. Our database told us that a Tofu Sensei, who lives in Nerima, held all of Ranma's medical files. So we called him up and asked for them. But they were practically empty. Ranma has a very good history of being healthy. He was a martial artist of the highest calibre ever seen, and because of that he almost never fell ill"

The still puzzled Ami asked "So how does this explain that the two Ranma's are not the same person?"

Tanaka turned towards the door on his left and looked into the window "Look at her. Her body isn't right. All tests say she is hundred percent female. No sex change operation is that good. On top of that, everything else about her body doesn't match. The only thing they have in common is their blue eyes. She is a natural red head, Saotome Ranma is naturally Black. Her height is a lot smaller then the real Ranma. Her build is completely off. Like I said, it is impossible. Also her age is what; eighteen? Saotome Ranma went missing nine years ago at the age of seventeen. There is no possible way they can be the same person. She would be twenty six if she really was Ranma."

"So then who is she?" Ami asked

"Well that's another reason why you are here Ami-san. Not only to help her, but to also find out whom she is"

Tanaka turned to face her again and smiled "Also because you live in one of the more monster infested parts of the city, namely Juuban, you have a little more tolerance to strange things then most normal people. I don't know if you have heard about Nerima's history, but it is almost as bad as Juuban's."

Ami was shocked. Nerima is like Juuban? "Like Juuban? How so, is there monsters running around?"

The doctor gave Ami a big grin "In a way Nerima is worse the Juuban because of the high amount of property damage that was caused by the Neriman wrecking crew"

Ami was confused. Why had she never heard of another district with problems like Juuban's?

Tanaka saw Ami's confusion and gave a slight chuckle "But don't worry Ami-san, Nerima is not dangerous to bystanders. Just the martial artist's that live there"

Ami tilted her head to her side "What do you mean?"

"Well ten years ago a martial artist known as Saotome Ranma moved into Nerima. During the year he lived in Nerima before he disappeared, all hell broke loose. I am not sure how many, but a lot of martial artists entered the district to challenge Ranma to martial arts contests. Although Ranma always won, there would be an extreme amount of property damage caused. Thus the martial artist group became known as the Neriman wrecking crew. They were pretty famous, but when Ranma vanished, everything became silent. The martial artists had nothing to do. That's why you have never heard of them before, because it was so long ago. But I do know that things got very messy over there, just like over in Juuban now" he gave Ami a smile.

Ami turned to the door and looked into the window "So Ranma disappears nine years ago and now some clues to his disappearance turn up here?"

"Yes. There are other abnormalities around this Ranma and the real Ranma too"

Ami turned around and looked at the man. She had a confused look on her faced "There is more?"

Tanaka chuckled "A lot more"

His face became serious as he continued to speak "When looking into the records of Ranma and the people that lived around him we discovered some other unusual things, namely one Tendo Ranko and Saotome Ranko" He pulled out two more files and passed them to Ami.

Ami opened the files to see the first pages "Their pictures are identical, and they look just like the Ranma in there"

Tanaka nodded "Saotome Ranma and Tendo Ranko are the same age and lived in the same house. Both also disappeared around the same time. Little to no information is known about Tendo Ranko. She practically appeared out of thin air one day and disappeared just as quickly. Although she looks identical to Saotome Ranko and our Ranma in there, Tendo Ranko can't be our Ranma due to the age difference" Ami nodded in agreement "Well Saotome Ranko on the other hand is another story. Her age is currently eighteen and looks identical to our Ranma. They could be identical twins. It's strange how they look identical, but are not related"

Ami looked at him with a rather puzzled look on her face "You mean that she isn't Saotome Ranko?"

Tanaka nodded "Yes I have checked. Their finger prints don't match. On top of that Ranko currently goes to Juuban high with you, while as you know, this Ranma has been in here for the last six months. Also Nadoka Saotome did not give birth to another child other then Ranma and Ranko"

More and more questions were popping up in Ami's head and she was getting more confused "So she isn't the missing Saotome Ranma, she isn't the missing Tendo Ranko, and she isn't Saotome Ranko. Who is Saotome Ranko then? Ranma's sister?"

Tanaka nodded affirmatively "Yes. From the information I gathered about Ranma and his family, during Ranma's ten year long training trip to train him in the family arts, Ranko was born. In nineteen eighty five, the second year of Ranma's ten year long training trip, Saotome Nadoka became pregnant with Ranko. I am not sure of the details of how she got pregnant, seeing as that her father was with Ranma during the trip, but it did happen"

Ami sighed "Your right, this seems to have a lot of strange questions popping up all over the place. So why do you need my help then? I doubt that I can help her very much"

Tanaka was waiting for this question. Although Ami was very talented and her mother was a well respected doctor, it isn't normal to request help from untrained teenagers. So it was only natural for Ami to ask that question "Well eventually we tried running her face through a global search to try and find out who she is. We got two matches; Tendo Ranko and Saotome Ranko. If only two people in the world have that face, then this girl in here doesn't exist. I doubt that she is either of the two, given the circumstances"

"We need to figure out this puzzle. What is her relationship to Ranma Saotome, what happened to him, and just who our mystery girl in there really? We need her to open up and tell us the truth, but she lives in a fantasy world where she believes she is Ranma Saotome and in just about every way, all trouble is caused by her. Something really bad must have happened to her to make her believe that she is the cause of all problems"

Tanaka sighed "We need to break her out of her delusions but she won't listen to us when we try to point out flaws in her story. We need to get the entire story out of her. Every last bit"

It was becoming rather obvious to Ami what Doctor Tanaka wanted of her "So seeing as that I live in Juuban where these 'impossible' things happen on a daily basis, you thought that I might be able to understand her story better than anyone else?"

Tanaka was glad that Ami understood "You're as quick as they say you are. You will make a fine doctor."

He smiled knowingly at her "Basically I need you to gain her trust and listen to her stories. With your large knowledge on the impossible, you should be able to piece her story together quiet well. Then we can find each and every flaw in her story and hopefully bring her back to reality."

He was glad that she realized what was needed of her. However he was getting worried _'Now the hard part'_

He didn't really want to upset Ami with their theory of what might have happened, but he needed to let her know "We do have one theory though. We believe that she might have met the real Ranma Saotome in the past. Our guess is that she fell madly in love with him. Then gave birth to his child, but Ranma disappeared again and she was devastated. We are not sure what happened after that, or where the child is now. But we want to help bring her out of her illusions so she can return to her child again"

Ami's eyes opened wide in shock "She had a child, at that age? Oh my god! I wonder what happened to her"

Tanaka's face showed understanding as he nodded to Ami's response "We had her body examined after you brought her here six months ago and found that she had given birth to a child shortly before she arrived"

Tears started forming in Ami's eyes and she started to tremble "So I took a child's mother away from it?"

Ami's response shocked Tanaka, she had no idea about a child and did what she thought was right at the time "No you didn't do such a thing. Have you forgotten how you found her? Remember you told us you found her in an alley all beaten and bruised, while crying. Most likely she was upset that something happened to her child. She was beaten badly, so someone must have taken her child off of her by force and dumped her in an alley. She was very lucky you found her when you did, she might not have survived the night if you hadn't." he gave her a reassuring smile.

Ami wiped the tears off of the side of her face and smiled "Thank you"

She turned back to the door and looked into the window again "She looks like she really needs a friend"

She turned and pointed her index finger at the tall burly man "So why is he needed then?"

Carl stumbled, then quickly spoke in his defence "I am needed in case she is still angry"

Ami tilted her head to her side with a puzzled look on her face "Angry? Why what happened?"

Tanaka's face went grave as he spoke "Doctor Gabriel is what happened. He got very annoyed with her story and started denying every part of her story. Well eventually she caught on and got angry at him. So she broke both of his legs and arms before we were finally able to sedate her" Ami Gulped.

Tanaka chuckled at Ami's response "But don't worry Ami-san, he deserved it. Everyone here has been concerned about the poor girl, and no one was happy with him once they noticed what he was doing. She is weak as a kitten. She just happens to be a highly skilled kitten that will attack your weak points" Ami's face palled at that "She is quiet proud of her martial arts abilities, but we do find it very strange how someone with her level of skill could be so weak. Anyway Carl here is only here as backup, just in case she thinks we were on Gabriel's side"

Ami asked nervously "O-Okay. So she is normally quiet harmless?"

Carl nodded "Ah, that she is. She normally acts like she is acting right now. We want to get her out of that mood as soon as possible. She deserves better I am sure" he smiled warmly at her.

"Although she is harmless, we are still extremely worried about her behaviour. Over time she has become more and more agitated, claiming that she can hear the others in this facility. She claims that her martial arts give her the ability to hear everyone and everything around her for a large distance. So her ability to hear everyone is making her more and more agitated as the days go by. Although we have given her medication to try and stop her from hearing the voices in her head, they don't go away. Rather then go away, they seem to be getting worse and worse as the days progress. Although letting her move around for a few hours a day has slowed down the rate of her insanity. We can't seem to make it halt and truly worry about her health and safety if we cannot heal her mind" said Tanaka.

Although worried about the insanity Ranma was slowly slipping into. She knew she was here to help Ranma recover, so was relieved about the obvious worry everyone seemed to have for Ranma "Everyone around here is so kind to worry about her so much"

Carl responded "Of course. She's always crying and very terrified. It's hard for anyone to even get close to her without her running away. She needs help and everyone wants to help the poor girl. There isn't a single patient in this building who is as confusing as Ranma."

"She is a mystery. She is surrounded by questions with answers no one can find. We believe that if we can finally find those answers then we might finally be able to help her. She has been here for six months and is still exactly the same as the day you brought her in here. I feel like I am letting her down by not being able to help her thus far" Tanaka said a sad expression on his face.

"Is there anything else about her that I must know; or have you told me everything you know about her?" Ami asked.

Tanaka sighed "Unfortunately that is all the information about her we have been able to gather up. We would have loved to try and find more information on the people that surrounded Ranma Saotome, in hope of some of the information being relative to her. But seeing as that she isn't Ranma Saotome, we do not have permission to do a more thorough background check on a 'hunch'"

Ami closed her eyes pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts "Well I guess I better go in there then and start talking to her. It's the only way we will be able to get the information needed to help her"

Carl nodded "Ok, I will let you in now. I will be right beside you, so you have nothing to worry about Ami-san" he gave her a reassuring smile.

Ami smiled back at him "Thank you Carl"

Carl stepped towards the door and pulled a card out of his pocket. He swiped the card through the card reader. There was a loud beep as the card went through, then an unlocking sound coming from the large door in front of the group. Carl proceeded to walk in first, followed closely by Tanaka and finally Ami at the back. Carl turned around and closed the door behind them. The door automatically locked itself.

The room was relatively large compared to the rest of the cells in the building. It was a large white room, padded thickly with a large white padding. The walls in the room were obviously thick so no sounds could enter or escape the room. On the right of the room was a large white plastic bed, with a mattress on top that looked white, but Ami thought this was probable just to match the rooms colour scheme.

The first thing Ami noticed was the small body in the far left hand corner of the room. From the distance Ami was from the person, she was unable to tell the gender of the person. However from the tone of the soft sobs she could hear coming from it; she could definitely tell it was female.

The girl was crouched down with her back to the corner of the room. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head buried in her knees. Her entire body shook as she sobbed. Ami was a little worried that she might be terrified. But even after hearing the group entering the room, she continued to sob softly into her knees without looking up at who entered. Ami noted that the girl was in a white straight jacket, but it was currently undone. It was obvious people believed that she wasn't a threat, even after what she had done to Doctor Gabriel.

The only thing that stood out of place in the room covered in white; was the girl's fiery bright red hair. Although it was long and well kept, there was nothing holding her long and beautiful hair in place. So it ran down from her head, covering most of her body in red, and just barely reached the floor.

Ami decided to approach the girl to hopefully get a response from her. She walked up to the girl and stopped about two meters in front of her. Although Carl and Tanaka were a little shocked about Ami approaching her so suddenly, they felt better once they noticed that the girl in the corner didn't react in a negative way to Ami's proximity.

Ami knelt down with her face at eye level to the girl's. She looked directly into those crystal blue eyes and spoke in a calm and soothing voice "Hello Ranma. Do you remember me?"

Ranma wasn't sure who the girl was that wanted to speak to her, but she was interested in why she had a hint of sadness in her voice. She stopped sobbing and pulled her head up to look at the girl who was speaking to her.

Ami was shocked at what she saw. Even though Ranma had stopped sobbing, tears still flowed freely from the corners of her eyes and she still shook violent. Ami could see that she wasn't shaking from fear, she was shacking from sadness. One look at those sad, beautiful, crystal blue eyes broke Ami's heart; making her want to cry for the poor girl in front of her.

Ranma spoke, however her voice came out as a whisper, a shadow of her former self "You're the girl that found me in the alley"

Tears started forming at the side of Ami's eyes; she couldn't help but feel for poor Ranma "Yes Ranma. I found you in the alley in very bad shape that day. I was worried about you, so I quickly rushed you to the hospital"

She paused for a moment before continuing "I am here today because I was worried about you. I am studying to be a doctor and the doctors here know that. They were worried that they couldn't help you, so they called me up to come and talk to you and hopefully help you. I wish to be friends with you and help you get better so you can leave this place" she gave Ranma a warm smile.

Ranma's voice began to tremble with emotion "Y-you want to be friends with me?"

"Yes Ranma. I very much would love to be your friend and help you leave this place. Would you like that?" Ami's voice was warm and soothing, helping calm Ranma down.

Ranma's voice became more soft, almost silent "Why do you want to be friends with a worthless, weak little girl like me?"

Ami was a little stunned at Ranma's comment about herself. She crawled up close to Ranma and reached her right hand to try to wipe the tears from the sides of Ranma's face. However not knowing what Ami was doing, Ranma became terrified and quickly pulled her arms over her head to protect herself, closed her eyes and waited for the hit.

The three others in the room were stunned at Ranma's response to Ami gesture. Ami's head was racing through emotions at a million miles an hour _'Oh my god! Someone must have abused her severely for her to respond this badly to me getting close'_

Ami put her index finger underneath Ranma's chin and raised her head up so she could look Ranma directly into the eyes again. Ranma was surprised that the girl she thought she angered, didn't hit her. She slowly opened her eyes to see why Ami hadn't hit her. Ranma saw the tears flowing freely down Ami's face and the very sad expression on it. Ami pulled her index finger off of Ranma's chin and brought her finger beneath Ranma's right eye. Using her finger, she wiped the tears away from the girl's cheeks, calming her down a little.

"There is no need to cry Ranma-chan. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" she whispered softer to Ranma.

Ranma's bottom lip began to tremble violently as she tried to hold down the tears.

Her struggle didn't go unnoticed by Ami "It's alright Ranma. Everything is going to be alright from now on. I promise I will try my hardest to help you get through this" She wrapped her arms around Ranma's head. Bringing Ranma's face to her bosom and cuddling her.

Ranma couldn't contain herself any longer. She quickly latched onto Ami and wrapped her arms wrapped around Ami's waist. Then she began to wail uncontrollably as she let it all out.

Ami was surprised by this. She did not expect the girl to break down like that, after being in here for six months and doing nothing but sobbing into her knees. Although Ami was surprised at the sudden outburst, she started patting Ranma's head to try and calm her down, all the while whispering calm words to her to let her know she was going to be all right.

After wailing for about a minute, Ranma tried talking but couldn't stop herself from wailing "WAAAH! They sniff sniff They took everything. WAAAH! My manhood sniff sniff my life sniff why did they have to take my child too? WAAAH!" Ranma continued to wail for another few more minutes before finally calming down.

Ami was trying to figure out what had happened to Ranma _'Poor thing. I wonder what could have happened to her to hurt her this much. Somehow she believes she used to be a boy. Whatever happened to her must have been pretty bad to make her believe she was someone else' _Ami couldn't help but cry for the girl wrapped around her waist. The two men in the room turned around and covered their faces to try and hide the stream of tears flowing freely down their faces.

After Ranma had calmed down enough, Ami brought Ranma's face to eye level with her face. Ranma was surprised to see that the girl had been crying too. She could only think _'She's cryin. Why is she cryin? Is she cryin for me?'_

Ami watched Ranma as her face began to liven up a little "Ranma. You don't have to go through this alone anymore. I will be here to help you. You can talk to me all you like and I will listen to what you have to say. Please trust me"

Ranma unwrapped her arms from around Ami's waist and sat up. She didn't sit very lady like, with her bottom on the floor, her knees out front, while her legs went back behind her. It was a strange sight, but it reminded Ami of some movies where someone had lost everything and sat down in the rain, crying with their head looking up into the sky.

Ranma wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Ami a smile "Thank you…. Umm…." her voice started to sound happier "You didn't give me you name" and gave a soft giggle.

Ami blink blinked at Ranma before giggling too "I'm sorry. I guess I was so worried about you that I forgot to say my name"

Ami stood up and straightened herself out. She bent forwards and stretched her right hand out to give to Ranma "My name is Mizuno Ami, however all my friends call me Ami. I would be honoured if you called me Ami too" extreme pleased showed on her face at the chance of gaining a new friend.

Ranma took Ami's hand and stood up. She looked at Ami's face before putting a big smile on her face "Mmm" she said in a happy tune "If you mind putting up with an idiot like me, I would love to call you Ami. By the way, my name is Saotome Ranma, but my friends call me Ranma." She paused for a moment "Sorry about this."

Ami smiled at Ranma "Well then, I guess we are friends then"

Both of them gave a little giggle "I hope I can help you out. Would you like to start talking about what happened to you?"

Ranma hesitated before answering in a murmur "Y-yes. I want to get out of here as soon as possible"

Ami stood straight and put her finger to her chin in thought "Well then. I wonder where we shall begin"

Ranma walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle with her legs crossed. She patted the mattress in an empty space next to her, to indicate for Ami to come over and join her. After Ami sat down on the end of the bed, Ranma spoke "Well… I think I should start with how I wound up here. Don't you?"

Ami nodded "Yes, I think that would be a good idea Ranma."

* * *

Hello everyone, DarkRubberNeck here. Notice the change of nick Anyway, was reading through files on my laptop and found my stories I had written. I had decided to fix up one of the four very good stories I had started on and posted two of the chapters earlier today. After I was done there I thought I may as well fix errors in this story such as spelling and grammar. I have noticed that my style seven or so months ago although highly detailed, was a little too detailed, and I am a lot happier with my writing style (which I might add the only reason I stoped was because I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong at the time.) Now I am reposting these chapters one by one retouched so they are a better read. Also I have had the next chapter already written when I had stoped, so I will post that once I have cleaned all six chapters up. For anyone who has being dieing to read the next chapter, thanks for the wait and it should hopefully be out very soon. 

My only wish was I could retouch it up a little more to suit my new writing style. Unfortunatly that would probably mess up with the story so I am leaving it at that.

Oh and on a final note, I love reviews. Please let me know how popular this story is. After all, it isn't fun to write a story that no one is interested in reading.


	2. Unjust reckoning

I do not own Ranma ½, Sailormoon, Full moon wo Sagashite, or any other anime I put in here. I am just writing for fun, so please don't try to sue me.

Authors note:)))XXXxxxXXX((( RE TOUCH )))XXXxxxXXX(((

* * *

Lessons of life, love, and magic 

Written by DarkRubberNeck

* * *

"" Speech 

Thoughts are in _italics_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ranma's unjust reckoning**

Ranma didn't want to break down and cry again, especially in the middle of her story. So she used the soul of ice to calm herself down enough to tell her story with no problems.

"Well you see Ami, it started on the day of my birthday, January the thirteenth nineteen ninety six."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine and a half years ago

Tendo dojo

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Splash

Ranma awoke to find herself covered in ice cold water and very wet _'Ah great. Another one of pops early morning wakeup calls'_ although what she heard next was not her father's usual monologue of "Wake up boy, your becoming soft" it was something far more terrifying and bone chilling that could haunt any girl in her nightmares for the rest of eternity.

"SWEETO!"

'_No, no anything but him'_ Ranma quickly jumped out of bed doing a backwards somersault into the wall behind her. As she hit the wall, she used her legs to bounce back off the wall and landed perfectly onto the empty floor space a few feet behind her now soaking wet futon.

It has only been a two days since the failed wedding. After the incident with Saffron, Ranma had felt rather confident about her ki abilities. Up till the wedding Ranma was making great progress on her control of her ki and chi, she had been able to project her ki to sense her surroundings and the level of ki and chi possessed by someone. She had even learnt how to draw small amounts of ki directly out of her immediate environment, allowing her to use the energy as she saw fit. However Ranma reached her pinnacle in her new found abilities just before the failed wedding.

At first she thought that she was just getting nervous about the wedding about getting stuck with that uncute tomboy, but since the failed wedding nothing has changed in her abilities. She had been practicing for hours on end hours a day to try and become better, but something has been stopping her from improving. Each time she felt like she had just about got it and reached the next level of her abilities, it would escape her and leave her frustrated. The residents of the Tendo dojo have realized this too due to that fact that she has been very moody about her inability to improve. Thus they have tried to avoid confronting Ranma whenever possible. Her frustration had been quickly turning into anger and they didn't want to be the one Ranma took her frustrations out on.

Thus when Ranma saw the little troll in front of her she saw red. This spawn of hell standing a mere two meters away from her would be the only person with the motive and abilities to prevent her from progressing in the art "YOU! This is your fault isn't it?"

Happousai wasn't stupid he knew perfectly well why Ranma was so angry. It was the whole reason he came up to wake Ranma up. To be frank, he was rather unhappy with Ranma's progress and the amount of anger he was beginning to build. People were beginning to be afraid to be within ten meters of Ranma's vicinity.

He quickly pounced onto Ranma and groped her covered breasts "Why whatever do you mean Ranma m'boy. Of course I was the one to wet you. Is there anyone else in this house that is stupid enough to be in the same room with you?"

Happousai's reply was a sickly blood red glow which began to surround Ranma's form as she spoke. She looked down upon Happousai and spoke slowly with a tone of voice that was colder then sub zero "You know what I am talking about old letch. Tell me now or the school of 'Anything goes martial arts' will be down by one grandmaster" the way she spoke gave all intentions that Happousai was going to be in a world of pain.

Happousai dropped off of the raging girl's breasts and began to walk out of the room. As he neared the door he turned his head towards Ranma looking at her directly in the eyes. Narrowing his eyes at Ranma he spoke "Ranma m'boy you have such a great body. It is a shame you do not see that"

As he turned to leave the room Ranma attacked. As she charged like a bull with her right fist raised at the ready he yelled "You old letch, don't think you can get away with this"

As she neared Happousai she brought her fist down upon his tiny form. Although Ranma was using her new found abilities to greatly increase her strength and speed, which could have easily killed the old man if it hit, she was still nowhere near Happousai's level. With a flick of his pipe, Happousai used Ranma's momentum and power against her and sent her flying through the roof aiming Ranma towards the cat café.

As Ranma flew through the air she quickly straightened herself out so she wouldn't go head first into a concrete road. Looking down on the ground she saw that she was falling towards the cat café near the back entrance. With a closer look she also noticed that Cologne was standing on top of her staff outside of the café just a meter from Ranma's landing spot looking up at her, shaking her head clearly in disgust. As she neared the ground she prepared for the landing. With practiced precision (Due to Mallet-sama) she landed on the ground as if it had only been a small hop. As she landed softly on the ground Cologne hopped over to her and bopped her on the head with her staff.

"Ouch! What'd ya do that for old ghoul?" yelled an annoyed Ranma, rubbing her head where she has been bopped.

Cologne sighed "Son in law you are as blind as Mousse and as thick as Kuno" Ranma's right eye began to twitch.

"I am amazed Happy hadn't sent you my way sooner, it is clear that you need some help to lower that anger of yours."

Ranma was getting frustrated at the old ghoul "Help with my anger? I don't need help with my anger. I need help at figuring out what the old letch did to me that has stopped me from improving my ki and chi abilities"

Cologne hopped up into the air and bopped Ranma over the head again with her staff "No son in law, Happy did not cause your inability to improve"

Ranma tilted her head in confusion before her eyes narrowed with an accusing look at the old woman in front of her "Well then who the hell did?"

Cologne let out another sigh "Son in law you are the only person preventing yourself from improving. Go home and think about it. I can't tell you why you are preventing yourself because if I did then you will forever be stuck at your current level unable to improve"

Ranma's face began to shift from anger to worry "W-what do you mean old ghoul?"

Cologne looked sympathetically at the neo-girl in front of her "All I can say son in law is that you are currently at your peak and you will not improve further till you can solve your problem"

Ranma blinked "So it is my curse then?"

"Son in law I can not answer that question. You must find the answers to your problem on your own. Otherwise you will never gain the knowledge you need to continue your training. I recommend you quit training yourself except for keeping yourself fit and meditate on your problem. If you just think about it, you might actually be able to solve the problem within the week"

She gave Ranma a big grin "Now get out of here son in law, I don't want my beautiful granddaughter to distract your from your concentration." She said this with a chuckle.

Ranma paused for a moment _'It's my damned curse, it's got to be. I have never had any problems getting better at my martial arts my whole life and now suddenly I can't improve anymore. Cologne was too quick at dismissing the curse, so how could it be anything else. Damn it, I have to find a cure no matter what. I'm a guy!' _and she turned to leave.

As Ranma neared the exit of the alley she heard from behind her "Oh and Son in law… Happy birthday"

Surprised Ranma tuned around only to find the alley empty. With a lone tear sliding down the side of her face she whispered to the air "Thanks Cologne"

As she turned to leave she was once again interrupted by the familiar sound of an army of girls in the distance screaming at the top of their lungs "PERVERT!"

With a loud sigh Ranma continued her trek home back to the Tendo dojo "Happousai never learns"

Ranma was about half way back to the dojo when she heard another familiar battle cry from behind her "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" followed by a loud explosion.

Ranma quickly about faced to fight off her opponent only to find the road behind her empty, except now there was a crater ten meters behind her "Huh?" _'I was sure Ryoga was calling from behind. Strange.'_

Not letting her guard down, she turned back around once more and continued her way back to the Tendo dojo. When the Tendo dojo came into view she noticed a new Ryoga shaped hole in the roof _'Now how did he do that?'_

As she stepped into the compound and neared the front door she heard yet another familiar and terrifying battle cry "RANMA NO BAKA!" The last thing Ranma saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Akane bringing her Mallet-sama down upon Ranma's head with all her might.

For once in a very, very long time, Ranma had a completely undisturbed sleep. There were no dreams, nor were there nightmares, just a nice, calm and very weird feeling sleep.

As she came to, she felt different. It was a strange but yet unpleasantly feeling different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she new she had never felt this way before. It was such a familiar feeling, it made her feel queasy and terrified _'What is wrong with me? I feel so strange. I know I have felt this before, but when was the last time I felt this way?'_ as she was thinking she noticed another strange feeling, but she had never felt this feeling before. She felt so complete, but at the same time as if she had lost something very important to her. She looked down at her body and without even realizing it she smiled at what she saw, and then just as quickly forced that smile back down again _'What the hell. Why did I just smile at my girl body? Humph there ain't anything great about this damn curse of mine'_ but for some reason she couldn't force herself to believe what she just thought. Confused at her strange behaviour she decided to get up.

After getting up and straightening out her clothes, she looked up at the clock on her side wall _'Hmm six pm. I have been out for nine hours. That tomboy must have hit me hard this time. I wonder what could have upset her so much' t_hen she remembered something very important about tonight _"Damn it. It's six. Mother will be here in an hour. She said that she has a great surprise for me today. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but the look on her face told me that it it's going to be special. I have to go down stairs and help prepare for her arrival. After the failed wedding she didn't look upset, she actually looked ecstatic. Then she went and told me it didn't matter and that she had a great surprise for my birthday. I hope that she hasn't arrived early'_ After taking a whiff of the air and smelling Kasumi's great cooking, she quickly left her room and flew down the stair case.

What she saw down stairs would torment her mind throughout the next year. Her father and Mr Tendo as usual were getting drunk and playing shogi. However both of them were acting very unusual. It was the little things, like the fact that there was ten bottles of empty sake near them, but they were still sober. Also the very grim looks on their faces and the fact that they weren't cheating for a change didn't help but to prove her worries. They noticed Ranma's entry, but went back to playing their game.

At first thought she thought that Happousai might have done something to them, but yet the little troll was sitting at the opposite side of the room from Ranma, with a serious look on his face watching Ranma rather closely.

Nabiki noticed everyone's strange behaviour and was watching them all very carefully before noticing Ranma's entry. After noticing the response Ranma gained by Soun, Genma and Happousai she shuddered violently before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

Kasumi walked into the room caring a plate of food. But Ranma could see that everyone's moods were also affecting Kasumi. Rather then having her usual bright smile that she would wear everywhere, she had a rather worried look upon her face indicating that she knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what. As she walked over to the table and placed the food down, she looked up and noticed Ranma standing in the hallway watching everyone.

"Oh good afternoon Ranma-chan and happy birthday" her face went from worried to having the biggest brightest smile she had shown to date.

In the corner of the room Akane was petting her pet pig P-chan. After hearing Kasumi's proclamation of Ranma being in the room, she looked up to find where the baka was. Once she found Ranma she carefully put her pig down, who also saw Ranma and started growling at the Red head. She got up and started walking over to the door where Ranma was standing. Starting to glow red from anger, her mallet formed in her hand.

Kasumi's bright smile suddenly disappeared back to her worried smile. Worried that Akane might knock Ranma out for another nine hours she quickly spoke up in a stern voice that left no room for argument "Akane-chan stop right this instant"

From the tone of Kasumi's voice that she had never heard before, Akane stopped suddenly dumbfounded, her glow faded and her mallet disappeared. She turned to face Kasumi who had an angry look on her face. At the look of Kasumi's face and the stern tone in her voice, Akane began to tear at her eyes "But, but Kasumi he deserves it for what he did"

Although shocked by Kasumi's sudden outburst, Ranma was a little surprised by Akane's accusation "What do you mean what I did, what did I do?"

Akane quickly turned to face Ranma; her temper began to rise again "You know what you did pervert. You got up early so you could go to the cat café and chase Shampoo. A bunch of girls were attacked by Happousai today but you didn't turn up to help them. You were probably too busy being a pervert and helping him in your girl form, or went off to try your luck at chasing Ukyo. After all that you had to go and beat up poor Ryoga again" she began to glow red again and her mallet hand began to twitch.

Ranma's facial expression became rather frosty at Akane's nonsense "What the hell are you going on about you tomboy. I did no such thing. I got woken up early by Happousai then nocked into the sky. I fell down at the cat café and had a word with Cologne. I think that she might try to keep Shampoo away from me for a while. After that I heard the girls scream in the distance, but I was too far away to help them. After that I heard Ryoga's battle cry, but he had vanished without a sight. Then you go and wack me into unconsciousness" her tone of voice dripped with venom.

Akane snorted "And why should I believe that? You are nothing but a pervert, your just lying" her mallet reappeared and she got ready to swing it at Ranma.

This time Nabiki came in for the save "Akane I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ranma is telling the truth"

Once again Akane was so surprised she stopped glowing and her mallet disappeared. She knew perfectly well that Nabiki wouldn't lie and she knew Nabiki wouldn't say such a thing unless she knew what happened. But she couldn't ask Nabiki why she knew such a thing because Nabiki would charge her for her information. Grumbling she sat down at the table and began to eat.

The other members of the household decided to join in with her in hopes to calm her down before Ranma's temper from the last few days began to rise again. Although not one of them realised that she had already lost her temper because of her earlier talk with Cologne.

Ranma was dumbfounded. First Kasumi tells Akane off, and then Nabiki saves Ranma. Then Akane who was strangely a lot madder then usual, also calmed down. Akane never calms down, she always mallets Ranma. So nervously Ranma sat down and began to eat.

Now Ranma was truly terrified. Something was definitely going to happen, and soon at that. The meal went without a word spent, and it proceeded at normal human speed. Not only did Genma not attempt to steal Ranma's food, but he also ate slowly. The not stealing food wouldn't have worried Ranma so much seeing that it was her birthday, however the eating slowly terrified her.

After finishing eating Happousai through Ranma a little box wrapped up in gift paper. She looked down at it before looking up at Happousai and narrowing her eyes "Why should I accept this ya old pervert? It's probably panties and a bra"

Happousai shook his head "Ranma m'girl, you might want to be wearing those by the end of the night. I am sure they might help you with your new job"

Genma and Soun flinched at those words while Ranma only became confused "Huh?" she didn't notice the way Happousai had suddenly changed the wording from m'boy to m'girl.

Happousai's battle aura began to flare up to full levels "Ranma seeing that you are now completely useless in the art and will probably never get any better at it at your rate I had decided to look after you and find you a job. Without your martial arts you are a useless man, so I thought you could do with a job as a woman. It's only proper for a weak little girl like you to find a job as a girl, right Genma?"

Akane snickered while Nabiki and Kasumi looked shocked. Both girls looked to be quite worried as they realised that Ranma had been setup. Soun and Genma knew what was about to happen or what had already happened, and they haven't even voiced their concerns about it to Happousai. Just as they were about to warn Ranma, Ranma got up and charged at Happousai.

Ranma didn't know what Happousai was rambling on about, but he knew what he was getting at _'How dare he think of me as a girl. I am a guy god damn it, not a weak girl' _With that thought she stood up charged at Happousai again telegraphing her move with a punch that would kill the old letch.

However once again it didn't go like Ranma wanted it to. The punch connected with Happousai's face directly but he didn't even budge. The shocked look on Ranma's face brought a big grin to Happousai who grabbed her by the wrist to prevent her from escaping.

"Ranma m'girl that is the second time today that you have let your temper control your actions. I hope you enjoyed your last family meal because I doubt with your new job you will be seeing the Tendo's for a long time"

He brought her ear down to his face and whispered into it so no one could hear "Don't bother trying to use hot water to turn back into a guy, it's not possible girly. Also you should gain your strength back in about eleven months"

Then the sudden realisation hit her. Happousai had done the 'Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion' on her; he had also done something to her to prevent her from returning to her birth form "Damn you Happousai. I won't forget this" and with that he flung her through the roof into the stars.

XXX

Present

XXX

Ami didn't like what she was hearing one bit _'What am I supposed to do? She believes her story very strongly, I can see it in her eyes how much she is struggling not to cry'_

Ranma noticed that Ami's attention was not entirely there "That was the last time I had seen the Tendo's and my no good father. However I doubt that it was the last time I saw Happousai. Only he has the Nanban mirror which caused me even more problems and took my child away from me" she spoke the last part with a snarl which didn't go unnoticed by Carl and Tanaka, who slowly backed away from the bed.

Ami grabbed Ranma gently by the hands and asked her in a caring tone of voice "Something important happened after that?"

Ranma let out a sigh and reinforced the soul of ice. It would take a lot of effort to stop her from breaking down from the next part "Yes. He set me up completely. He made sure I would land at Tankata slums"

Ami didn't like the sound of that, Tankata slums are well known to be the centre of prostitution in Tokyo. She gulped before saying "Please continue Ranma"

She gave a short pause seeing the upset look in Ranma's eyes "That is if you're willing to continue"

Ranma nodded "I'm fine. Well I didn't really get much of a chance to decide my future after I landed, it happened so quickly"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine and a half years ago

Tankata slums

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma had landed softly into an alley way behind an old brick building. The alley was barely four meters wide while only had one exit. Behind her was a big green trash dumpster which was overflowing with all kinds of rubbish. Because it was night time, the alley was dark which didn't help Ranma who was having a bit of trouble trying to see from her already spinning head. If she wasn't so dizzy and disorientated she would have realized that she was in trouble and fled the alley that very moment. However she could barely even think let alone comprehend Happousai's last words to her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came a masculine voice from behind her.

Ranma gulped and slowly turned to see who was speaking to her. She saw two men with low strength compared to hers. Then heard another one come from behind her, but it was too late as he grabbed her and wouldn't release her "Looks like a real beauty. She would probably bring in a nice sum of cash"

Ranma was terrified now. However she didn't know why she was terrified. Her father's view on sex was that it was a distraction from the art. Thus he decided to keep Ranma in the dark about sex. Ranma had no idea what these men wanted, but she knew whatever it was mustn't be good.

The third man spoke "Yeah she would earn us a pretty penny. But we better test the goods to make sure that she is worth it." All the men had big evil grins on their faces "Such a nice body you have babe. Don't mind if I take a look do you?" he chuckled evilly.

In the cold dark streets of Tankata no one cared about the loud blood curdling scream coming from one of the back alleys.

------------------------------

Two hours later a group of three men dragged a semi conscious, naked Ranma into Tankata's largest brothel 'The black dragon'. There they were greeted by a tall woman with black hair wearing a black leather dominatrix outfit.

"And what can I do for you boys today?" the dominatrix lady asked.

The leader of the pack grabbed Ranma by the arm and brought her into view of the woman "We found her in a back alley two hundred meters from here. Thought we could sell her to you. Was quiet a surprise to find that she was a virgin, so she should be easily trained"

The woman looked at him with a neutral face before examining Ranma's naked body "Hmmm. She is in great shape, should have plenty of stamina this one. Some scars, but nothing too serious. She has an excellent body figure, with nice plump breasts. Definitely a virgin before you got to her, would be a pain to train her, but probably worth it. I will give you two hundred thousand yen for her."

The three men whistled before all three of them said in unison "Deal"

The woman walked over to the other side of the room to where the till sat. She opened the till and pulled out a bunch of notes. She walked back over to the three men and passed them their money. The three men looked quiet happy. The leader counted the money.

After he had finished counting he looked up at her "It's all here. Thanks doing business with you" He then passed Ranma onto the woman in black "See ya round babe. Have fun" The three of them left laughing.

The woman then turned around to face a short woman with blonde hair. She wore an outfit similar to the black haired lady, except where the black haired ladies private parts were hidden with her outfit, the blondes were not and all her important parts were shown for the world to see.

"Sammy, take her to the back and get her cleaned up. Then take her to her room so she can be trained"

Sammy nodded indifferently "Yes Mistress Katrina"

Sammy walked over to the mistress and Ranma. She grabbed Ranma by the arm and dragged her away. Sammy cleaned Ranma up and dressed her into some sexy clothing designed to appeal to any man's heart. She then took Ranma to her new room and laid her down upon her bed. Throughout all this Ranma wasn't entirely there. Her mind had shut down and went into automatic after she had been forcefully taken. After Sammy left the room Ranma finally began to wake. Recalling the horrific things that had just been done to her and what she did in return, she broke down and began to cry.

At that moment her new mistress came into the room carrying a leather whip "Quit you're crying girly. You now work for us and it is your job to pleasure men. Don't worry about getting pregnant; we have the chemicals needed to stop that. You just have to worry about learning how to pleasure others. It is time to start you're training" Katrina walked over to the bed Ranma was laying on and began 'training' Ranma in her new arts.

After three hours of 'training' Katrina decided it was time to test to see how good Ranma was now. Thus they practically kidnapped some poor guy off of the street and told Ranma to make him into a man. They then left Ranma and the terrified man alone in the room to get better acquainted.

The man was four foot, eleven inches tall. His face was soft and slightly feminine, his most feminine feature was probably his strange hair style. His hair was blonde and was done up to have two dumplings on both sides, with long ponytails running from each dumpling. He was completely naked and was completely terrified of what was about to be forced upon him.

Neither Ranma nor the man really wanted to do anything and wanted to wait till her mistress would let the poor man out. But something happened. There was a strange smell in the room that was shutting off both of their higher brain function. What happened next neither of them could control as they both willingly had sex with each other. What was even stranger was that the smell disappeared after they started, but neither of them wished to stop.

After four hours of mindless sex they finally stoped. Ranma wasn't sure why, but she felt safe with this man, so she cuddled up to him in bed. She looked into his blue eyes. His eyes were like a mirror of hers, they both showed deep love for each other and she couldn't figure out why she felt this way for this man. He too seemed to be confused about his feelings for her.

After a few minutes of looking into each others eyes, she spoke softly, with a caring tone of voice into his ear "What is your name?"

He looked down lovingly at her once more before answering in an equally soft and caring voice "Usagi. My name is Usagi, the prince of the moon. How did you get here?"

And so Ranma told Usagi her tale of sorrow since she woke up earlier that morning.

Usagi started to cry in compassion for the poor girl in his arms "That's so sad Ranma. It's your birthday today and you have been tortured severely for nothing. I promise you, In the name of the moon, I will try to find a way for you to get out of here and escape" he then kissed Ranma on the lips which she returned.

(Right now Ami is beginning to bug out about the strange twist Ranma's story has taken _'Usagi's a girl, not to mention that was nine and a half years ago. How in the world? Maybe the moon kingdom had a prince that no one can remember. Or perhaps Luna accidentally let it slip while she was hunting for the sailors scouts all those years ago. Boy Luna and Usagi are not going to be happy when they find out about this guy'_)

Ranma looked at Usagi with only love in her eyes "It's not all that bad. At least I got to meet you" she gave Usagi a cute giggle.

'_What's wrong with me? I am still me and I hate being a girl. So why am I acting this way? Why do I love this guy? No matter how hard I try I can't seem to hate him. And why do I feel so strange on the inside? When I was raped earlier I didn't feel this strange, but now I do after being with Usagi'_

Before Usagi could give an answer to his new lover the door opened to reveal Ranma's Mistress Katrina "Well times up you two. You did a good job Ranma"

She looked over at Usagi "It's time for you to leave now sir. I hope you had fun and will visit us again. Don't worry about paying for tonight, think of it as a free sample. Till later"

With that two large men came through the door, walked up to the bed and grabbed Usagi by each arm. They then proceeded to drag him quiet unwillingly out of the room and out of the building.

"A piece of advice Ranma; don't get attached to the men" With that she too left the room.

After three months of staying and working at the black dragon Ranma had never seen her prince again. She had cried herself to sleep many nights wondering if he really ever cared about her. During one morning she became rather sick. Sammy had recognised the symptoms of Ranma's sickness and had her checked for pregnancy. It was a surprise to everyone in the building and most especially Ranma who fainted, to find that Ranma was three months pregnant. After Ranma had come too, she knew who made her pregnant. Although she was weak due to the Moxibustion she could still use her ki senses and was able to identify whose child it was. Although many times the mistress and her employees tried to terminate Ranma's pregnancy, it would seem that her child was protected by some strong magic.

Ranma could sense the magic in her and was able to understand how it worked. The magic was another type of ki and chi technique that she was able to copy. What she found stranger then the child being protected by magic, was that it was being protected by two types of magic. If one type of magic was caused by Usagi, then who caused the other type? The question ran through her head many times, but she could never figure out whom.

After the mistress realized that the abortions they were trying weren't working, she decided Ranma was almost useless. Although she knew after Ranma had her baby she would recover her great figure, Katrina was just plain unhappy that Ranma couldn't attract anyone while she was pregnant. So she constantly beat, whipped, hit Ranma whenever she needed some steam to blow.

The night giving birth to her baby was the worst. The moment she gave birth to her child Katrina decided to kill it. However even though Ranma was severely weekend she wouldn't have it. She grabbed her child to try and protect it. She was beaten and beaten to try and get her to drop the child, but no matter what happened Ranma refused to let any harm befall upon her child. Then she snapped.

Although she couldn't beat them up because of the Moxibustion she couldn't resort to hitting them, her mind still raged at their attempt to kill her child, and the fact that she was being beaten to an inch of her life. None of the people around her noticed the sickly green and red glow that had formed around Ranma until it was too late.

Channelling all her chi she yelled at the top of her lungs "Kubochi rippuku bakuha!"

Like a large bomb, the enormous amount of emotional energy channelled from her attack shot out in all directions. Everyone in the room beside Ranma and her child were instantly vaporised by the blast. It completely levelled the room before Ranma decided it was enough and shot the rest of the remaining energy straight up into the sky where it couldn't hurt anyone. If anyone saw the incident they would have witnessed an enormous pillar of green and red light five meters wide, shoot up into the heavens, piercing the clouds and shooting through anything thing that got in its way.

Although Ranma was exhausted, badly bruised, beaten, bleeding badly and wanted to drop to her knees and pass out, she didn't. Gathering all her strength and channelling all of her ki into her legs, she ran. She ran faster then she had ever run before. After running for thirty long minutes she took a bad turn and found herself in an alley with only one exit, which was the way she came in. Knowing that she long ago lost all her pursuer's she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

'_What have I done? I have murdered four people' _Only now did she notice that her child had stopped crying once she had blown away the room and she panicked "No, NO! Please be alright. Please"

She tore off her shirt and placed it carefully on the ground putting her child on top. Although she noticed that her child seemed alive, she also noticed that the child was growing weaker by the second.

"Noo, please don't die. Please be alright" Her voice was broken from emotion.

Although she was panicked about her child she knew what she had to do. She quickly gathered all of her remaining ki and chi and brought it into her hands. Her hands began to glow white from the raw energy that was stored in them. Placing her hands over her child she began to feed the baby all of her energy to make sure that it would survive the night. Once Ranma was completely drained and knew that the baby would survive, she collapsed to the ground. She struggled to stay conscious as she watched her sweet and innocent baby live, she only hoped that the baby would live and didn't care about herself _'My child, I wish we could go away from this all. To a place were we could be safe from all this' _as she made this silent wish a mirror suddenly fell under her eyes which she recognised immediately to be the Nanban mirror. She couldn't stop her tears in time as they struck the surface of the mirror. She took one look at her child who was too far away from the mirror to be teleported too_ 'No, I don't want to leave my child'_ beforefading from this time stream she took notice that her child was a little girl with pink hair _'I will do me hardest to find you my child. Wherever I may be taken, I will find you'_ as she made her silent vow she suddenly disappeared from existence.

She heard the mirror hit the ground and smash. Struggling to stay conscious to survive she heard some strange muffles. She couldn't make out what they were. Before she slipped into unconsciousness she noticed a girl with blue hair in front of her who looked very worried.

XXX

Present

XXX

Ranma looked at Ami with a thankful look on her face "And you know the rest"

Ami nodded "Yes. After that I rushed you to the hospital where they saved your life from those serious injuries you received. After you had recovered they sent you here and you have spent the rest of the time in this cell"

* * *

Second chapter retouched. Getting closer to chapter six 


	3. New home

I do not own Ranma ½, Sailormoon, Full moon wo Sagashite, or any other anime I put in here. I am just writing for fun, so please don't try to sue me.

Authors note:)))XXXxxxXXX((( RE TOUCH )))XXXxxxXXX(((

* * *

Lessons of life, love, and magic

Written by DarkRubberNeck

* * *

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ranma's new home**

Throughout the rest of the day Ranma told Ami her life story. She started with how her father had taken the young boy Ranma away from his mother, on his birthday the year nineteen eighty four, on a ten year long training trip. How shortly after Genma had taught Ranma the neko-ken, traded him to many fathers to be the fiancé to twenty different women like Akane and Ukyo. Speed training with food, running from wolfs, stealing and other cruel methods of training. But the one that Ranma had thought took the cake was when Genma had taken Ranma to Jusenkyo where he suffered his nightmarish curse. It then moved on to how he gained himself an Amazon who at first wanted to kill his female half, then tried to marry his male half. How afterwards he was taken to the Tendo dojo and declared Akane's fiancé, even though neither of them wanted to marry the other. From giant cat ghosts, to half dragon men, all the way to phoenix god's who all wished to kill Ranma.

To say Ami, Tanaka, and Carl were surprised about the craziness that occurred in Ranma's life was an understatement. Even though none of them truly believed Ranma's story, they all found it to be quiet the interesting story, which could probably make a good book or even an excellent cartoon show.

Just as Ami was about to speak there was a loud beeping sound. Tanaka looked down at his watch then looked up again at Ami "It's time to go Ami. I know you want to continue this, but you know that you have a test early morning tomorrow"

Ami's became face flushed. She was so enwrapped with Ranma's story that she forgot that she had an important music test tomorrow morning.

She looked at Ranma and squeezed her hands "I am truly sorry Ranma, but I have a very important English test tomorrow morning and if I don't go now then I won't be able to get up early enough tomorrow morning. You do understand don't you?"

Ranma tilted her head to her side and asked "You still go to school?"

Ami nodded "Hai Ranma. I am half way through my last year of school. Next year I will be learning how to be a doctor, so I really need to get the best grades possible"

Ranma nodded her head "Ok. I don't wont you to fail because of me. I can tell that this is very important to you and I wish you the best of luck. Maybe I will see you again?"

Ami looked surprised "Of course I will see you again Ranma. Why wouldn't I see you again?"

'_Maybe because I am getting sick and tired of listening to these peoples screams at night' _"Well you never know what might happen" Ranma gave a warm smile.

Ami got up and walked over to Tanaka and passed him the pad she had been writing on "Here Tanaka, could you please copy this so you can read it too?"

Tanaka nodded "Of course I will. I will drop your copy at mother's desk in two hours. Ok?"

Ami turned around and bowed deeply to Ranma who also did the same "See you again, later Ranma"

Ranma waved her hand goodbye "Bye, Bye Ami"

Ranma watched as the three people opened the door and left the room. Once all three left the room, the door closed and she heard a large clicking sound indicating that it was locked _'Well now I wait'_

------------------------------

It was ten o'clock at night and all the patients in the hospital had been put to bed. Ranma was sitting in the lotus position in the middle of her room. There was a large white glow coming off of her body as she sat there _'It took so long to rebuild my ki and just as long to learn how to use it properly. If anything good came out of this, it's that with all this spare time I have been able to improve myself once again. Although I don't know what had stopped me before, at least I can now use it to quiet a high degree. Now it's time to un-restrain my ki'_

Suddenly the white glow around her burst out from her body covering the entire room. Doctor Gabriel who had been strolling down the corridors of the asylum was passing by the corridor Ranma's room was in, when he noticed that through the window of Ranma's door came an extremely bright light. Gabriel didn't have much time to think about what was going on before the door blew off of the wall, taking a large chunk of the wall with it.

Gabriel quickly jumped into the corridor next to him narrowly avoiding the flying door and anything else flying down the corridor.

"Aren't you lucky Gabriel, I wasn't aiming for you, but at least you get to see that I wasn't lying" he heard a feminine yell from down the corridor.

He pocked his head around the corner to see a naked Ranma slowly strolling down the corridor in the direction towards the exit of the building. To his surprise Ranma was glowing white. He would have mistaken her for an angel if he didn't know how dangerous she was. The sirens suddenly went off which indicated that a potentially dangerous patient was escaping.

"You should give up now Ranma. They will go easy on you if you do" he yelled back down the corridor.

A big evil grin formed on Ranma's mouth "You would love that wouldn't you? Well to bad that I am leaving here no matter what. I am sick and tired of being stuck in this hell hole and nothing is going to stop me from leaving and finding my child"

Gabriel grimaced "And how do you expect to get past the security doors and such? You have probably used all you explosives on the door to your room" at that moment a security door in front of Ranma closed, blocking her exit.

Ranma chuckled "Like this fool"

Ranma brought her hands out in front of her and cupped them together. Aiming her hands at the steel door in front of her she yelled "Moko Takabisha!" a large green ball of energy shot out from her hands, smashing against the large door in front of her, blowing a hole through it.

"Too easy"

------------------------------

'_Ranma I hope you're alright. I would hate for anything bad to happen to you, we still haven't figured out what happened to hurt you so much' _Mercury heard a beeping sound coming from her mercury computer. She looked down and read the information on it.

"Sailormoon wait a moment. The mercury computer says that whatever is producing such a large amount of this unusual magical energy is about to blast through that wall" she pointed her finger at the wall forty meters in front of them. All the sailor scouts stopped in there tracks and waited for whatever monster was tearing up the hospital to tear through the wall twenty meters in front of them.

Suddenly A large explosion came from the wall in front of them. Smoke and rubble flew everywhere completely blinding all the scouts.

"Moon spiral heart attack!"

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"

"Mars flame sniper!"

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

"World shaking!"

"Deep submerge!"

All the sailor scouts aimed their attacks at the last known location of their unknown enemy in the smoke. The combined attacks produced a vacuum sucking all the smoke towards the aimed target.

'_Oh dear lord, not the sailor scouts. I don't want to hurt them. I just hope that they can survive this' _"Tsuki koi bakudan**" **the words were all but whispered, but were still large enough to be heard by all.

Usagi sweat dropped _'I didn't just hear the word bomb, did I?'_

An extremely large bright pink ball of light came out of the hole in the wall at high speed. All the attacks hit the ball and had no effect upon the bomb. The bomb continued to flow through each of the attacks, sucking all the dust with it. It flew at high speed towards the group of sailor suited warriors, too fast for any of them to escape the blast radius.

Before they knew it Sailor Saturn had jumped out in front of the group and yelled "Silence wall!"

The bomb was stopped by an invisible barrier four meters in front of the group. Then there was a large explosion and all of the scouts were sent flying through the air backwards.

Ranma cringed _'That's got to have hurt'_

Ranma slowly stepped out of the large hole in the wall she made and looked around. She noticed that all the scouts out of action lying unconscious on the ground. She was worried for a moment before she sensed that they were alright _'Thew, would hate to be the one that killed the famous sailor scouts. They were weaker then I thought they would be, but that's rather understandable considering who they were up against'_ she giggled to herself.

Up on top of the building stood sailor Pluto _'Hmmmm. I hope you are who I think you are. You have been invisible to the time stream this whole time and now I suddenly sensed your energy explode'_ she cringed at the sight of her fellow sailor scouts. _'However I didn't think you would be that powerful'_ she tracked Ranma's movement before Ranma suddenly disappeared _'What the hell? How did she do that? Great just great, it is going to be extremely difficult to track and catch you I see'_ she too suddenly disappeared as she returned to the gates of time.

A cloaked figure arrived on the scene and looked across the field of destruction from its spot, standing on top of a fence on the other side of the field hiding in the shadows. It looked around and noticed the slowly awakening sailor scouts shouting at each other. After finishing talking to each other, they quickly rushed to leave the scene. The cloaked figure didn't care much for the sailor scouts and looked at the large hole made in the wall of the asylum.

"I have finally found you. When I find you again, I swear I will help you be happy again" the voice was too shadowy to tell the gender of the person under the cloak. A lone tear shone from the moonlight on the cloaked figures face, before the figure turned around and disappeared into the night.

------------------------------

After a few minutes of being unconscious passed, the scouts started returning to consciousness. The first one up was Ami.

"Guys we got to get out of here, otherwise someone might start to ask questions about what happened"

The next person to rise was Sailor Uranus. She quickly raced over to Saturn's side and checked for a pulse.

"Thank goodness she is alright. You're right Mercery. We have to get out of here now before we are blamed for this" she picked Sailor Saturn up and laid her over her shoulder.

All the scouts were now up, they nodded to the unspoken signal and all ran off in different directions. Not even two minutes after the scouts fled into the night, did the police arrive to investigate what happened.

------------------------------

Ranma was almost gliding through the air as she hoped from roof to roof heading in the direction of Nerima _'That took so much out of me. I had to break through ten different steel doors on top of disabling the sailor scouts, my ki is almost gone. Perhaps I shouldn't hunt down Happousai just yet. Not only do I have to rest, I also have to find what happened to my baby girl. It is not the time to get revenge on Happousai'_ after four minutes of roof hopping at high speed, her vision began to blur _'Great I am too tired to go any further, I have to find a place to rest'_

Her speed was slowing down faster then she realised. She went to hop through a large property, but she was too weak to hop the large distance between the fence and one of the three structures on the property. Her flight was cut too short and she fell to the ground in the middle of the property with a loud THUD! fortunately for Ranma, no one heard her poor landing.

She was laying on her front in the grass, breathing heavily. As she went to get up she heard a familiar song that she grew to love before she had her life destroyed by Happousai.

"Why, oh why do I love you so much?

My tears overflow this much"

"Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything

A place just a little ways away--That was where I was"

Ranma wasn't sure why she could hear her favourite song sung by the world famous artist 'Full moon' but she wasn't going to take any chances that this could be another trap set up by Happousai, now that she had left the mental asylum. Using all of her remaining ki she shot her senses out in all directions to sense how many people were around.

She could sense only two people currently on the property. They were both in the small building to her right where the music was coming from. Using her senses she could tell that one was male at an age of twenty six. While the other person was female who was twenty one years old. Ranma's eyes went wide once she realised that the female was singing the song and that it wasn't coming from a stereo. She pulled her senses back and shakily stood up. Slowly she made her way towards the large door on the side of the small wooden building twenty meters in front of her.

"That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness

Are the two of us really alike?

If I'd realized it, you were always by my side"

"Why do I love you so much?

Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad

Just what it was that supported me so much

From afar, I realize it now"

As she neared the entry to the building she could begin to make out the shapes of the two people inside. The man wore long blue jeans, a tight black shirt with a white jacket over top that had blue sleeves. His brown hair was cut to eye length and hung loosely around his head. The woman wore long white jeans that looked to be too loose around her legs. She had a long pink sweater over top of a white shirt. Her hair was yellow dyed and had two balls on top of her head. Her long hair ran freely down her back and was curled at the end

The door was open but both their backs were turned to Ranma, so neither of them saw her coming.

"Like a lost child, crying and searching

But there was no such thing as forever"

""It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered

Were the two of us really alike?

And I decided then I would protect you"

"Why can't I turn them to memories?

You're too far, too near for me to reach

The more I tell myself "I will forget"

The larger you loom in my thoughts"

Ranma had stopped in the doorway of the building and clung tightly onto the door frame to prevent herself from falling. All her problems seemed so far away as she listened to the magical song. Silent tears flowed down her face as she listened to the rest of the song.

"Why do I love you so much?

Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad

Just what it was that supported me so much?

I realize it now from afar"

"Why do I love you so much?

It's so easy I just can't answer"

Finally the song finished, however Ranma was so entranced by the song that she didn't realise just how exhausted she really was. Her hand slipped off of the door frame and she slipped into unconsciousness as she hit the floor.

------------------------------

Startled by a loud thump on the wooden floor behind them, Mitsuki and Takuto quickly turn around and find an unconscious red headed girl laying there.

"Oh no Takuto, what happened to her?" asked Mitsuki.

"I am not sure Mitsuki, I was to busy listening to your song to notice her come in." Takuto replied concerned.

Mitsuki stood up and walked over to the passed out girl.

"She seems fine, but she is breathing slightly heavily. I think she might have passed out from exhaustion. Could you please help me put her to bed Takuto?"

Takuto gave Mitsuki a heart warming smile "Of course"

Ranma woke up the next morning in a strange bed. Not remembering too well the events that transpired the previous night, she quickly jumped up and out of bed, bringing her hands to the ready position. However standing one meter in front of her was a woman five foot two inches tall. She wore a long pink one piece dress, with white bunny ears on the top of her head. But the thing that really freaked Ranma out was the large white angel wings on her back.

Without thinking Ranma screamed and jumped back with all her might. She clung onto the roof as tight as possible and kept a very close eye on the angel below her. The angel in question was staring at Ranma with wide eyes and a surprised look on her face.

Mitsuki was making breakfast for herself and Takuto in the kitchen of the main building of the property when both of them heard a loud scream coming from the visitor's house. Quickly both of them dropped what they were doing and raced out of the building towards the building were the loud scream came from.

When they reached the room they saw a very unusual sight. The redheaded girl that they helped out last night was now clinging to the roof upside down, staring at an empty spot on the floor with a terrified look on her face.

Ranma didn't notice her two hosts arrive; she was too busy worrying about what it meant to see an angel.

"Please don't tell me I died last night. I have to find my child before I die. Please send me back to earth so I can find my child"

Meroko was quiet surprised. No living person has been able to see her since she became and angel without her wanting to be seen. She came here last night because she sensed that Mitsuki and Takuto seemed to be worried about something. When she arrived she found this redhead sleeping in Mitsuki's old room. She was quiet surprised when the young girl suddenly flew out of bed to defend herself, and was even more surprised when the redhead saw her.

Takuto wasn't sure what was wrong with the girl, but he knew he had to calm her down some how "What's wrong miss?"

Ranma heard a male voice to her right and turned to see who spoke. Standing at the entry to the room she saw the two figures from last night. She pointed at the angel "Don't you see her? An angel! There is an angel standing right there"

Takuto and Mitsuki looked at each other with puzzled look's on their. Suddenly Mitsuki's eyes went wide with realization and she turned to face Ranma once more.

"Um, we can't see the angel, but is the angel a girl with long bunny ears on the top of her head?"

Ranma nodded her head vigorously.

'_Well the jig is up'_ and she made herself visible for all the occupants of the room to see.

Mitsuki and Takuto were surprised at what they saw. There standing not even three meters away from them was their old friend Meroko. Mitsuki ran over to Meroko and gave her a big hug.

"Meroko it's been such a long time since we last saw you. We were so worried about you" Takuto, who was standing just in front of the pair, nodded his head.

Ranma looked down at the trio and started wondering what was going on "Um excuse me. But am I dead?"

Mitsuki giggled "No silly you are not dead. Meroko is an old friend that we hadn't seen in years"

Meroko nodded "Yes, but Takuto and Mitsuki hadn't seen me since I became an angel several years ago. The only reason I showed myself now is because some strange reason you can see me"

Ranma hopped down from the ceiling and landed gracefully in front of the trio. All three of them looked shocked at the feet Ranma just pulled off visibly a little too easily for a normal person.

"Ummm… May I ask how you just did that? Are you one of those sailor scouts I had seen running around here in Juuban?" Meroko asked.

Ranma grinned "Na, I'm a Neriman martial artist"

All three of them knew what a Neriman martial artist was. After all it was during the period when Nerima was on the papers quiet a lot when all three of them were staying together. All three of them said "Oh" in unison.

"I see you all know what I am capable of them. Don't worry though, I won't hurt anyone. After all, it is the duty of a martial artist to protect the weak" Ranma smiled warmly at the trio.

Then realization hit Meroko and she jumped at Ranma and grabbed her hands tightly.

"Oh my god! You're the missing Ranma Saotome aren't you? I may be an angel but I have always been a big fan of yours. Once I heard about you ten years ago I went around gathering information on you and discovered you were a pure hearted hero"

Ranma blushed "Well I might have used to have been a hero, but I don't think I am pure hearted any more"

Takuto looked towards the kitchen "Do you need some hot water to return to being a man again Ranma-san?"

Ranma flinched and had a pained look in her eyes. She spoke softly that Takuto almost missed what she said.

"I can't become my male self anymore"

Mitsuki was getting confused. She knew about the Neriman martial artist from the time they made Nerima famous, but she was too concerned with becoming a singer at the time so she never really knew much about who the martial artist were.

"I am sorry Um Ranma-san? I am confused, how could you used to become a man and not now?"

Meroko looked over at Mitsuki then back at Ranma.

"Don't worry about Mitsuki, Ranma-san only Takuto and I know who you are and the things you did all those years ago… Still what did you mean you can't return to your birth form anymore?"

Ranma's face darkened slightly "One word. Happousai"

Takuto and Meroko flinched. Takuto spoke up "Oh. Sorry about that man, it must be hard for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Ranma nodded "I don't mind. It's the least I could do for you helping me last night. You two did help me last night didn't you?"

Mitsuki nodded "Yep"

Ranma sighed "Maybe I should write this down on paper so I don't have to keep telling everyone. Well I should start with my birthday again"

Ranma proceeded to tell the three very interested people her story of how Happousai had ruined her life.

Meroko looked infuriated "If I wasn't an angel I would kill him. How dare he do something so cruel to you. You poor thing, it must have been hard for you this last year and a half"

Ranma looked at her and started crying "Thank you sniff sniff you are the first person to believe my story in a long time. I had told People who wanted to be my friends at the asylum, but none of them ever believed me. Thank you so much" her smile on her face grew but the tears didn't stop.

Takuto looked at her and smiled "Ranma-san. No Ranma. If you need anything from Mitsuki and myself, maybe a house over your head or some food, we would be more then happy to help you out"

Although Mitsuki wasn't sure if such things were possible, she trusted Meroko and Takuto with her life and if they believed Ranma's story, then she believed it too "Yes Ranma, why don't you come back into the house with us and get something to eat. You probably haven't eaten well since the last meal that Kasumi lady gave you on your birthday"

Ranma looked up at her with a hopeful look in her eyes "You would help me? A complete stranger that came off of the streets with a crazy story?"

Mitsuki nodded "Yes!"

The way she said it, it was clear that she was not going to argue with her stance on the subject.

"Now come on, you need to recover your energy from last night. It must have been hard to escape from the Sailor scouts" she said giggling _'Wow the sailor scouts must be looking all over for her now'_

Meroko got up and turned to leave. She turned back around and faced Ranma again.

"Ranma don't worry about those people that you killed. You were doing it to protect your child and that is a very noble cause. It takes a truly good person to have stopped themselves from defending themselves right till the end. I am going to talk to my superiors to try and find out as much as possible about what happened to you. I hope I can help you. Till then Mitsuki and Takuto will look after you and please look after them"

She smiled warmly at Ranma who smiled back. Then she gave an evil smile.

"Oh Ranma by the way. I know how much you just love the artist Full Moon, but did you know that at the time you disappeared, full moon was really a little girl who with magic became a sixteen year old girl?" with that said she disappeared.

Takuto and Mitsuki sweat dropped and Ranma looked a little confused before she realised what Meroko meant. She looked at Mitsuki with stars in her eyes, and Mitsuki looked back with nervousness. Before Mitsuki could explain herself Ranma was through the air and glomped Mitsuki with an S grade Amazon glomp. She looked at Mitsuki with bright eyes and said.

"I wasn't dreaming last night when I came in, was I? You really are full moon" she said with an enormous smile on her face.

Mitsuki nodded her head slowly "Yes Ranma, but whatever you do, please don't tell anyone. Not many people know about magic and it would be bad if they found out about me"

Takuto nodded in agreement "Yes also we were thinking about how to get Mitsuki back onto stage without people asking questions about her age. They think that she is older then she really is. A bit like you. But we can't let that information get out, otherwise she will never be aloud to sing again. You understand right?"

Ranma let go of Mitsuki and nodded "My lips are sealed" she pretending that her lips had a zipper as she zipped her lips shut.

Mitsuki giggled at Ranma's antics "Well Ranma, welcome to our home"

* * *

Another chapter retouched, two more to do before I can post the next chapter. Now I am off to work on my web comic some more. 


	4. Chapter 3 Ranma's chance

I do not own Ranma ½, Sailormoon, Full moon wo Sagashite, (now lets add Ah my goddess to the list) or any other anime I put in here. I am just writing for fun, so please don't try to sue me.

Authors note:

I wouldn't mind if someone wanted to volunteer to proof read my work before I posted each chapter

I can't believe that some people haven't heard of 'Full moon wo Sagashite'. It was one of the most beautiful anime I had ever seen, about a girl who was dieing from throat cancer which prevented her from singing. When gods of death came to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't die before a year later when she was supposed to die, things went wrong. To stop her from trying to hurt her voice more and dieing earlier, the two gods of death helped her with magic so that way she could turn into a sixteen year old with a healthy voice. I won't say anymore otherwise I will spoil it, but it is a great anime that I would recommend to everyone.

* * *

Lessons of life, love and magic 

Written by RubberNeck

* * *

"" Speech 

Thoughts are in _italics_

* * *

Chapter 3

Ranma's chance, magic is in the air

* * *

It had been six hours since Ranma, Mitsuki and Takuto had finished eating breakfast. After they had finished eating, or vacuuming in Ranma's case, the three of them sat down to talk about their life stories and how they came to be who they were today. 

To say Ranma was surprised about Mitsuki's and Takuto's lives would be an understatement "Wow! And here I thought that my life was strange."

Takuto nodded "I know what you mean Ranma. But still, your life has been pretty extreme till now. Sure I died once and became a god of death, but you went so far as to kill a demi god who wanted to take over the world. You are a very unique individual. I mean there are lots of gods of deaths out in the world, but only one martial artist in the world who can stop a god."

Ranma lowered her head "Still I had killed. I am supposed to defend people, not kill people."

Mitsuki and Takuto looked worried for their new friend "Ranma you did nothing wrong. Not everyone can be stopped with words. Sometimes some people have to die so others can live. If Saffron or those people who tried to harm your baby had lived, do you think that you or your child would be alive today? I know it must be hard for you and all. But some of the greatest people in history had to kill to do great things. I know that you shouldn't be proud for taking someone's life, but you should still be proud that you are able to sacrifice so much to help others. I mean look, even an angel knows you didn't do anything wrong. Are you saying you don't trust an angel?" Takuto inwardly smirked hoping that, that might get Ranma to understand that she did the right thing.

Ranma sighed "I know. But it's still hard."

Mitsuki moved closer to Ranma and placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort the distressed girl "Ranma all though I don't know much about fighting and all that; I can tell that you are a very good person. You're just going through a rough time at the moment and you can't bring yourself to trust yourself. But don't worry; we will be here for you whenever you need us." She gave Ranma a warm smile.

Ranma raised her head and nodded. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled warmly "Thank you, you guys. I don't know what I would be doing right know if you two hadn't helped me."

Takuto smiled "We are here to help Ranma. You can stay for as long as you need to. We also have a few friends that might be able to find your child." His facial expression changed to worry "However she will probably be a lot older by now and will probably not recognise you."

Ranma had a pained expression on her face "I know. But I still have to find her."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Before any of them could answer they heard the door open. Using her senses Ranma could tell that there were two people entering. She could tell that one was male who was approximately thirty two years old, while the other was female who was approximately thirty one years old.

A female voice came from the direction of the front door "Mitsuki you here?"

Mitsuki spoke up loud enough for her new guest to hear "Ooshige we're in the lounge room."

The pair came from around the corner and walked into the room. The man was approximately five foot, seven inches tall. He had brown eyes, with grey brown hair that ran down to his ears at the front, but ran down to his shoulders at the back. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of long black jeans. The woman was approximately five foot, two inches tall. She had brown eyes, with brown hair that was cut neat and straight that ran down to her shoulders. She wore a brown business suit with long brown pants.

The man raised his hand and waved at Mitsuki and Takuto "Yo you two, how have you been," He noticed the newest member of the household and looked at her. The woman Ooshige saw where his eyes had wondered off to and elbowed him in the ribs. He looked at her and chuckled before he looked back at the three on the lounge "So who is your guest Mitsuki?"

Ranma quickly stood up and bowed "My name is Saotome Ranma, glad to meet ya." She smiled.

Ooshige's eyes suddenly bugged out "Saotome Ranma; the Saotome Ranma?"

Ranma looked confused before looking back at Mitsuki and Takuto "I didn't realise I used to be famous?"

Ooshige spoke up "Are you kidding. In Tokyo you are almost as famous as Mitsuki here."

The man next to her took a closer look at Ranma "But I heard that Ranma was a man. Not to mention that was nine and a half years ago. If you were Ranma you should look a lot older then you look now."

Takuto smiled slyly at the man "Now, now Wakaouji after dealing with gods of death, and being saved once by the sailor scouts, you can't believe that she is the real Ranma?"

Mitsuki nodded vigorously "Mmm, mmm, Yeah Wakaouji-sensei. Ranma here has been through a lifetime of trouble. She is the real Ranma Saotome."

Wakaouji raised his right eyebrow "Something really strange must have happened to Ranma for you to compare her life to the strangeness that has happened around here."

Takuto laughed "Ranma's life is ten times more strange then the things that have happened around here."

Mitsuki sighed then looked at Ranma "I see what you meant by having your life story printed out Ranma." Ranma giggled "It's so hard for people to understand unless you tell them the entire story."

Ranma and Takuto nodded while Wakaouji and Ooshige looked confused. Ooshige took a closer look at Ranma and a large smile crawled across her face "Well Wakaouji and I have a few spare hours and we certainly wouldn't mind hearing what happened."

"But we don't Argh!" Wakaouji was just elbowed in the side of the ribs again by Ooshige. He looked down at her face only to see a stern look in her eyes _"Damn looks like she has something planned. We will never reach the beach café before lunch now."_ He sighed "I was just saying we don't have anywhere to sit down."

Ranma looked at the empty lounge on the opposite side of the coffee table in front of them "But what about that table?" Mitsuki, Takuto, Ooshige and Wakaouji sweat dropped.

XXXXX

Asgard

XXXXX

Deus was sitting in her chair reading the last report he received from Yggdrasil. There was a sudden knock on her door. Not bothering to look up she said in the most omnipotent voice she could muster "Come in Urd my daughter."

The large wooden doors on the opposite side of the room opened and in walked a tall and beautiful woman. She was approximately five foot, seven inches tall. She had green eyes, and white, long flowing, slightly curled hair. Her skin was darkly tanned and she wore a striking long gold and black dress, the inside of the dress was gold while the outside was black. On each cheek was a green triangle, indicating her goddess status. All in all, Deus thought her daughter looked very attractive.

Urd wasn't paying much attention as she walked into the room. As she neared Deus she began to speak but couldn't retract the first word she spoke "Father. Urk!" Deus looked up at her daughter smiled at her slip up "M-Mother? Why did you change your gender? I haven't seen you do that in a long time."

Deus grabbed the monitor of her Yggdrasil linked pc and flipped it to face Urd. Urd looked at what was displayed on the monitor and grimaced "I guess you know why I am here then." It was more of a statement then a question.

Deus smiled "Yes I do Urd. Yes you have permission to intercept the angel Meroko before she gets too involved. We don't want her to give young Ranma a reason to go homicidal now do we?"

Urd shook her head "No that would be real bad."

Deus clicked a button on the keyboard hovering in the air in front of her. The picture on the monitor suddenly changed to show Meroko flying around Nerima looking for something "Well you better hurry up. You don't know when she will run into the people who changed Ranma. Things are about to turn very ugly and we can't let Ranma start worrying about what really happened until the truth comes out on its own."

Urd reached into her black leather purse and pulled out a small mirror. Taking one last look at her father, err mother, she put her hand into the mirror and climbed in. It didn't take very long before she had completely vanished from Kami-sama's large office.

XXXXX

Nerima

XXXXX

"Now where is the Tendo dojo?" Meroko was hovering forty meters above the ground scanning the vicinity for what looked like an old worn out dojo. Getting a little warn out from her search she decided to land on the roof top of the school she was hovering above.

After she landed, she walked over to the fence on the edge of the front of the building and looked down at the gates of the school. The school court yard was covered in people messing around during their lunch break. She was a little disappointed when she didn't see any crazy martial artist, but that was expected. _"I am in Nerima so this has to be Furinkan High school. If I remember correctly, Ranma said the Tendo dojo isn't far from here." _Meroko didn't notice the mirror appear out of thin air behind her.

She was scanning the city around her in search for the famous dojo when she heard a feminine voice call out from behind her "Yui Meroko should you be interfering with the affairs of Midgard so soon after what happened with that Mitsuki girl?"

Hearing her name called out, Meroko quickly spun around on her heels to see who had seen her. She wasn't expecting 'her'. Stuttering nervously she said "U-Urd-sama how are you?"

Urd crossed her arms and shook her head "Meroko is that all you can say in your defence?"

Meroko started sweating from her nervousness "B-but Urd-sama I am an angel. I am supposed to help people."

Urd walked up over to the fence next to Meroko and looked off into the distance "You mustn't get involved with Ranma."

Meroko looked at Urd with a surprised look on her face "But why? He has suffered so much. I need to figure out how to return Ranma to his male form and then help him find his child."

Urd didn't respond for a moment before answering "It is impossible for you to help Ranma out with either of those problems. You do not have access to the resources you need to do such things."

Meroko was clearly disturbed by Urd's statement "But it is just unlocking her curse and finding Happousai so he can tell her where her child is." She paused for a moment before she realised what Urd meant "Do you mean to tell me that Ranma's doesn't have the curse anymore? And his child… Oh my god. Don't tell me she doesn't exist in this world anymore." Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes.

"In a way you are right. But in another way you are wrong. Ranma's curse does exist, but it cannot be activated any longer. It is not locked, but it is impossible to activate. Also her baby isn't dead, but she no longer exists in this world… Well not right now anyway." She looked Meroko in the eyes "But that doesn't mean Ranma should give up. She can become a man again and find her child. But things need to take their natural course and as such you mustn't interfere. Not all things are as clear as what they seem."

Meroko started to calm down "What about Happousai, shouldn't he be stopped?"

Urd shook her head "I said not all things are as clear as what they seem Meroko. I do not have the clearance to give you any more information, but if you still want to look I advise you not going out on your own and looking. Dark energy is in the air and if a lone angel were to be found be the evil forces around…" She paused for a moment "As a friend I must warn you to go back to Ranma and try not to wonder away too far. She needs your help and if you rush things then she might be killed."

Urd pulled out her mirror and began to climb in. Meroko had so many questions but not answers "But, but, are you saying that Happousai didn't do this to Ranma?"

Urd continued to enter her mirror, but at the last moment she responded "No, I said that things aren't what they seem to be." With that she vanished into the mirror and the mirror disappeared.

Meroko dropped to her knees and looked at the school gates once more _"She acted like she was giving advice, but it was clearly an order. What has happened to Ranma? I think I know what Urd meant though. If I speed things up and give Ranma too much information straight away, then she might get the wrong idea and go off on her own. Still what did Urd mean by there being a lot of evil in the air?"_ Meroko saw down by the gate a tall black haired man with a yellow bandana walk by the school gates with a small child by his side holding his hand. _"Damn that must be Ryoga. He might know something, but I can't do anything about it."_ She watched as Ryoga walked out of sight _"I better leave before I do something I will regret later."_ She got up and looked in the direction of Juuban. Sighing once she flew off back towards the Kira home.

XXXXX

Asgard

XXXXX

Deus watched as her daughter climbed out of her mirror back into Kami-sama's office. Once Urd finished climbing out Dues spoke "Urd my daughter it seems you are taking after me quite well. You sounded almost as omnipotent as I do." Deus chuckled.

Urd looked at her 'mother' with worry "Mother please don't tease me like that. I don't want to be omnipotent like you."

Deus gave another chuckle "But Urd you didn't really have much choice in the matter this time, and you did such a good job of sounding omnipotent that you could make a great temporary fill in whenever I am too busy."

"_Why does father always have to act strange when he turns himself into a girl?"_ Urd looked at her 'mother' and sighed "Mother, there are more important things to think about, like perhaps Ranma."

Deus puffed her cheeks up "Spoilt sport."

Urd looked like she was about to cry _"This is going to take a while."_

XXXXX

Juuban

Hikawa Jinja shrine

XXXXX

In a small room at the back the shrine the sailor scouts were meeting on the last night 'monster' attack at the 'Kawasaki mental institution'. All sailor scouts were currently present wearing their civilian guise. In the centre of the room were the usual inner senshi. There was Usagi Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon, Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars, Makoto Kino, also known as Sailor Jupiter, and finally Minako Aino, also known as Sailor Venus. As usual the girls were wearing their respected school uniforms which were the outdated sailor fuki of different shapes and colours.

The outers were either sitting or standing at the left wall of the room. The team consisted of Haruka Ten'ou, also known as Sailor Uranus, Michiru Kaiou, also known as Sailor Neptune; their adopted daughter who sat between the two, Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn, and standing to their right stood Setsuna Meiou, also known as Sailor Pluto. These woman were during different phases of their lives, thus wore completely different clothing from the inners. Haruka dressed like a man in a business like attire consisting of a yellowish brown long pants and jacket, with a black shirt underneath. Michiru dressed in a more elegant long pink dress that reached down to her knees. Hotaru being the ever cute ten year old wore a long sleeved grey shirt, with a long pink skirt, she had long knee high white socks and red shoes. All in all she was a very cute little girl. The last of the outers, Setsuna, was wearing her usual short purple pants, with purple jacket and red bow.

Finally standing next to Setsuna was the last sailor scout Chibi-usa. Her sailor transformation was Sailor Future Moon. She wore a short blue skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt with a large red bow on the front. Although a lot of the scouts had unusual hair colours, hers was by far the strangest being pink, along with matching pink eyes. She was looking up at Setsuna's face with a worried but happy look on her face.

Ami wasn't happy. The night before a powerful monster tore through the mental hospital Ranma was staying at. When she and the other sailor scouts went to investigate the scene it was too late. The monster had torn through majority of the hospital. Afterwards Ami had tried to contact the doctors to try and find out if Ranma was alright, but Doctor Gabriel seemed to have said something to the staff and they won't answer her questions. She had tried to contact several numerous staff members but no one would tell her what happened to Ranma. When she called Tanaka and Carl they told her that they didn't know either and that Gabriel had, had them fired for reason they are yet to find out.

Usagi looked over at her friend "Ami what's wrong? Ever since last night you have been acting strange, and we are beginning to worry about you." The other girls in the room nodded in agreement.

Ami sighed "I am worried about my friend that was staying at the Kawasaki mental institution. I have been trying to contact her all night and all morning, but I can't get through."

Minako cocked her head sideways in confusion "You have a friend that lives in that place?"

Rei chuckled "Yeah I didn't realize that you made those sorts of friends."

Ami shook her head "No it's not like that. Well sort of. I had found her several months ago in an alley near Kawasaki Hospital in a very bad condition. Once the doctors patched her up they sent her over to the mental hospital to make sure she would be ok. They decided that she wasn't ok. Some very bad things had happened to her in her life, and they were worried about her mental stability. After they spent six months trying to find out what happened they gave up and asked for my help."

"But why would they ask for your help?" Makoto asked.

"Because I live in Juuban and I am going to be a doctor. She had a very strange story involving martial arts, time travel, and the ability to change sex. It was very worrying to think what had made the poor girl think that she was born a guy. I was going to go back there today and continue to help her, but the doctors won't help me. It seems I am no longer aloud back there, and the doctor that was helping me got fired before he could figure out what happened."

While Usagi's right eye began to twitch at what Ami said, Setsuna noticed that Chibi-usa had become visibly worried. She put her hand on Usa's shoulder to comfort her. Clearing her throat she asked Ami "She had red hair right? Do you know what her name is?"

Ami was shocked. Setsuna rarely ever talked, and she never got involved in trying to find answers on problems that weren't directly involved with the scouts "We don't know what her name is yet."

Setsuna shook her head "What did she call herself."

Ami looked a little puzzled "Ranma Saotome… Why do you ask?"

No one noticed Usagi nearly chocking on the biscuits she stuffed in her mouth _"No way."_

"Well then her real name is Ranma Saotome. Perhaps you should start believing in more then just technology Ami and you will find the world to be very different then what you thought it was." Setsuna looked down at Chibi-usa who was looking much happier and smiled "Oh I forgot to mention. Usa here will not be returning to the future ever again. She however will not be staying with you Usagi; she will be staying with me for a while till I can sort everything out. But until then I can not tell you why she is now a permanent resident of this time stream."

Both outers and inners were shocked. Although this was much unexpected, Usagi had many questions she needed answered "What do you mean? Why? I am her mother, why can't she stay with me anymore?"

Chibi-usa's conscious was weighing heavily on her. She didn't want to hurt Usagi, but they couldn't be told the truth yet. Before she could answer Setsuna cut in "I can not tell you because your future self, the queen, forbade it. All I can say for now is that until I have found what I am looking for, Chibi-usa must stay under my watch."

Usagi nodded numbly "Ok. If I forbade it then it must be very important."

Chibi-usa looked up at the group and stated "It is."

Before they could ask more questions, Ami's mercury computer began to beep. Everyone in the room looked at Ami expectantly as she opened her computer to see what the problem was. After reading the information, she put on a serious face and spoke "We don't have time to talk anymore. I have picked up a power spike in the magical fields that looks to be even stronger then last night's enemy." Every gasped including Setsuna "We have to find out what the disturbance is and stop it."

Everyone in the room nodded and said "Hai" in unison. They all pulled out their transformation rods.

It was eight o'clock at night and Ranma was taking a stroll around the city. It had been thirty minutes since she had finished telling Wakaouji and Ooshige her story and they were quite surprised. Ooshige told her that she had a job for her, but wouldn't say what it was. After they left without answers Ranma had decided that she wanted to take a look at the district she was now living in and told the others that she was going out for a walk. At first they insisted on coming, but Ranma got them to change their minds when she told them that she would be roof hoping.

She was currently passing through a large park when she heard sounds of combat coming from the large clearing in front of her. Her natural instincts were about to take over to help defend whoever was in trouble when she remembered that Juuban is the sailor scouts territory _"They defend the neighbourhood around here so they might be fighting one of those monsters I had heard about. Better not interfere. But I can't just walk away, someone might be in trouble."_ She saw a large set of bushes not far in front of her and decided to hide in them. What she saw was the sailor scouts fighting a large monster that looked like some sort of vampire.

The scouts arrived at their destination at seven thirty at night. It was in the middle of a clearing in Juuban's largest park 'Angel gates'. After stopping they didn't need to search around for what they were looking for. For there in front of them stood a tall man who looked to be in his mid twenties, he was very well built with very large muscles, black hair, vampire like canines, and a large yellow bandana on his head. He wore long blue jeans, with a large yellow shirt and carried an enormous backpack that looked too big, even for his large body, on his back. The scouts could clearly tell that he was waiting for them when he gave them a large evil grin.

"So you are the dreaded sailor scouts? You aren't exactly what I was expecting. I thought perhaps you would be stronger then this." He laughed maniacally "You girls are a joke. Oh well." He pulled a large mirror out of his pocket and aimed it at the scouts "Cleo come forth and show these little girls that play time is over."

Suddenly, a hand came out of the mirror. The hand seemed to be that of a woman, but then again how many people can climb out of a mirror? The woman seemingly impossibly climbed out of the mirror and landed on her feet in front of the mirror. The woman seemed to be as tall as Sailor moon but that was about the only similarity between her and this monster. The monster had blood red hair with short point horns just above her ears. She was nearly naked besides the small bronze armour covering her privates and her breast. Protruding from her back were six half invisible arms with strange swirling colours running along them. After she straightened herself out the arms disappeared from sight. The tall man's grin became wider and he disappeared into the darkness. The scouts knew what was coming next and got into a ready stance prepared for the attack to come.

The strange half naked woman reached out one of her hands and showed off a small ball. Smiling wickedly she announced "See this? This is all that's needed to take out you weaklings." With that, she threw the small ball onto the ground in front of her. The small ball blue up and smoke went everywhere.

The smoke quickly cleared to reveal a man who was wrapped in a large black cape. His face was slim and pale, he had large pointy ears, and his evil grin revealed two long and pointy teeth. The group began to pale visibly when they recognised what was standing in front of them, and the same words rushed through all their heads _"It's a vampire"._

The vampire in question suddenly moved in for the attack by jumping into the air towards the surprised scouts, more specifically a surprised Sailor moon. The fight was long and long painful. Any person watching from the outside would have thought they were at a stalemate. However, both the vampire and the scouts knew that the vampire was winning.

The vampire wasn't all that great; it mainly attacked with hand to hand. However the main problem was that none of them could beat its strength at hand to hand, and whenever they tried to throw a spell at it, it would simply stick its hand out and absorb their attack, followed by it returning the attack/s. After fighting non stop for thirty minutes, the scouts were beaten, bruised, and very tired.

Ranma had been watching the fight for the past five minutes and didn't like what she saw. She knew that the scouts were slowly losing, but she couldn't help them just yet. She needed to wait for a chance to attack without being recognised.

Never the less, Ranma wasn't wasting her time. For the whole five minutes she had, had her senses stretched to the best of her abilities so she could figure out what they were doing. Not even two seconds later she recognised their abilities as magic and was using them as examples to figure out how to use her own magic. She had determined that magic was another form of ki and chi, where as chi is the power of the emotions, and ki is the life energy of the person and their surroundings, magic was a mixture of these. It seemed that each girl was able to pull a large amount of elementally charged ki or chi out of the surroundings and use it in a pre defined attack. Each time a girl called out her attack, she could sense the trigger draw some of her own ki and chi out of her body and draw in a large amount of the energy from their surroundings. It seemed that the combination of wording and gestures triggered the spell to activate and it control how the spell would be formed.

She could also sense the magical energy bound to the girl's clothing and equipment. As ridiculous as they looked, she could tell that they had some very powerful magic bound to each of them. She counted magically enhanced speed, strength, agility, and also some strange disguise field. The magical disguise field interested her the most; it seemed to prevent her from recognising any of them. She could see their faces perfectly, but she couldn't put their faces to memory. The spell stoped people from recognising them at any distance.

"_Well I know what I will be doing once I get back to the Kira residence. Hmm I might not have to wait for them to lose before I join in. I f I can copy their disguise field, then I can run out there and join them without any of them being able to recognise me."_ She began to concentrate hard on her ki _"A lot of the girls attacks have chi embedded into them to add more strength, but there disguise field is pure ki."_ Channelling her ki around her body she began to duplicate the ki channelling through the scouts disguise field.

Within thirty seconds Ranma was able to find the exact thought process needed to trigger the disguise field. Triggering her disguise field she called out "Disguise field activate!" _"A have to come up with something a little less lame later."_ Finishing the spell activation sequence, the spell activated. A swirl of bright white light engulfed Ranma and died back down again without any clear changes. Ranma looked down upon herself and noted nothing different, but she could sense the magic surrounding her body and knew the spell worked.

"_Well I hope that it worked. Wouldn't want to run out there and be shown on the first page of some news paper."_ She quickly dashed out of the bush she was hiding in and jumped high into the air.

* * *

And thus Ranma begins to learn magic. I like my description of ki and chi, every one keeps coming up with different descriptions, some saying they are different, some saying they are the same. But in Ranma ½ so long as they had emotions they could throw around as many emotional charged attacks they wanted. But on the other hand what about their ki such as Soun's ability to grow and things like that? So I say that chi is fueled by someone emotions which are limitless, but hard to control, and ki is the life force of the person and there surroundings, meaning that someone can easily pump out more energy with their ki, because emotions can't become that pure. And as for magic, why have it as some unexplainable thing? I say that ki and chi can manipulate the energies of the world allowing people to do magical things, but it not being magical in nature, such as casting spells and such. Anyway, hope you like the chapter; I am hoping things will start to get more interesting from now on. 

Now things are getting interesting. Any one who thought they knew who feminized Ranma might want to re think their guess. Also it is clear that Ranma's curse wasn't locked, but something else happened. I so want to get to that part of the story, but I doubt it will be any time soon T.T Oh well guess I will just have to keep slowly trickling the information till people start figuring things out

Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far.


	5. Chapter 4 Ranma’s new calling

I do not own Ranma ½, Sailormoon, Full moon wo Sagashite, (now lets add Ah my goddess to the list) or any other anime I put in here. I am just writing for fun, so please don't try to sue me.

Authors note:

Someone said that Ranma shouldn't be learning spells so fast "since it would effectively make him vastly overpowered compared to the scouts and what is the fun in that?" Well one thing is that you must remember that Ranma was examining the magic her child had, while she carried her, so Ranma already has a bit of understanding on how some magic works. After examining the scouts and seeing that her theories apply to all magic, she simple figured out a way to copy it, just like she does with her martial arts. And two; who said that monsters are going to be as weak as the Sailor Scouts? I want some real battles with powerful opponents, not weak ones. The vampire has beaten the Sailor Scouts easily, and the woman behind it is much stronger. Obviously Ranma's main battle will not be the weak vampire. After all Ranma's martial arts easily beat the Sailor Scouts previously, and now she is about to use magic too. That instantly makes her much better then the scouts. But don't worry, the enemies are going to get a lot stronger too (Poor scouts) and anyway; who said that Ranma can't train the scouts to make them much, much stronger?

Now to battle we go. It is now Ranma's turn to kick some monster butt in this chapter.

------------------------------

Lessons of life, love and magic

Written by RubberNeck

------------------------------

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics_

------------------------------

Chapter 4

Ranma's new calling, the birth of Sailor Dark Moon

------------------------------

Ranma leapt out of the bush she was hiding in and ran straight out into the open, towards the battlefield. She wasn't too concerned about attacking the vampire first and leaving the strangely human looking, monster woman last.

The demonic vampire was getting bored. Although it lost track of time a while ago, it knew it had been fighting for too long. The only reason the Sailor Scouts were still alive was only by luck. However, the Sailor Scouts were finally too tired to do much but dodge his attacks.

Suddenly, As Sailor Moon was backing away from a strike; she tripped and fell backwards, narrowly missing getting her head decapitated. The vampire didn't want to miss this chance to rid itself of one of the pests, and slashed at the downed scout believing to finish her off.

All the scouts saw the attack coming, but none of them could react fast enough to help their downed princess. Not fast enough to get out of the way, Usagi raised her arms in front of her faces, covering it in a hope to protect her face from the lethal attack. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught a red blur fly across the park towards the vampire. With a loud thud the red blur and the vampire flew across the park and into a large solid tree snapping it in two. The tree collapsed on top of the vampire and the red blur flew back through the air to a safer distance from the tree.

Usagi heard a loud yell of "Tsuki koi bakudan!" coming from the red blur _"Uh oh, this isn't good; first the vampire, now the monster from last night."_ A large pink ball formed in front of the red coloured being and shot away from it at high speed towards the fallen vampire.

The vampire wasn't happy. He was about to kill the annoying leader of the Sailor Scouts when something hit him in the side of the head, hard. Now he was lying under a heavy tree with a splitting head ache. He heard the loud booming voice of the woman who had side swiped him into the tree shout "Tsuki koi bakudan!" Realising that she was launching an attack at him, he quickly through the tree off of him and got up ready to absorb the attack. He got up in time to see the large ball of energy fly off of her hands towards him. He raised his hand up at the energy and flinched when he noticed the new comer grin at his attempt to absorb the energy. Too late he realised that there was too much energy in the ball to absorb in the short amount of time he had organised himself.

The large pink ball of energy slammed into the surprised vampire vaporising him before he had the chance to scream. The vampire was dead within ten seconds of the new comer smashing into its side. All the Sailor Scouts who were watching were shocked; not only did was the monster taken out so easily, but it seems that it was taken out by the monster that attacked them the day before.

Pluto's eye twitched _"Wait a second. That attack was used by Ranma."_

Although the scouts were shocked, the horned woman was just pissed. She was so close to getting rid of these weaklings and some strange red head girl came out of nowhere and had easily slain her vampire easily _"Oh well, she seems strong. I might actually get a bit of a work out from her."_ A large evil grin began to form on her lips.

Ranma was annoyed _"I thought it would be tougher then that… Oh well"_ She turned to face the scouts and saw many mixed emotions on their faces ranging from curiosity, to anger, to confusion, to longing? _"Huh"_

Ranma didn't have any time to think about that last emotion she saw, for a large fireball suddenly flew past her head, missing by centimetres, engulfing the tree behind her in flames. Switching to a defensive stance she quickly turned to face her attack. Not surprisingly the attack came from the horned woman.

"My name is Cleo, and I challenge you to a duel."

Now that Ranma could see her more clearly, she could see that her eyes were strangely purple, and that she had a large purple crystal in the centre of her chest just above her breast. Ranma took another look at the girls around her and could tell that none of them could fight anymore. She sighed and looked back over at the demon woman _"Hmm, none of them will be able to tell who or what I am. Although I don't have the correct clothing I should be able to say I am a sailor scout and none of them could protest it. Better remember to get the proper clothing later then."_ She mental chuckled. "Fine, I Sailor Dark Moon accept your challenge Cleo." Her large trademark grin crept across her face "I hope you have your will prepared, because in the name of the moon, I will punish you." _"Hahahahaha! I shouldn't have read so much about the scouts while I was in the asylum."_

Sailor Pluto yelled out "Be careful Dark Moon, she has more hands then meets the eyes."

Ranma didn't look back when she replied "I know. I can see them perfectly fine." She leapt across the field at her opponent.

Cleo was not surprised at the speed Dark Moon moved at. One second she was across the other side of the field, the next she in her face.

Ranma didn't want to give those invisible hands a chance to attack and attacked Cleo with all her speed. One she was in Cleo's face she prepared her strike "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken"

Now Cleo was surprised. She had heard few people knew such an attack; one was the amazons, or the second the long missing Saotome Ranma. Last she head the amazons were wiped out by her masters and only a few were still alive. She didn't get anymore time to think on the subject as the five hundred punches a second came flying at her.

"_My vectors should let me easily defeat the famous Ranma."_ Using one of her spare vectors, Cleo sprung backwards high into the air. Two more vectors came down upon Ranma grabbing her by the ankles. Another two more vectors stretched out and grabbed two trees on both side of her. Using her flight momentum and her grip on the two trees, she quickly swung Ranma up into the air, flinging her into the sky.

"_Damn, those hand things move as fast as my Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken."_ Ranma saw Cleo down on the ground charging four different magical spells aimed at Ranma _"Damn having one set of normal arms and three more spare sets of long invisible arms looks useful, but don't think you can defeat me that easily."_ She quickly turned herself in the air and straightened herself out into a dive at Cleo, spinning wildly like a tornado.

Cleo wasn't sure wether Ranma was just stupid like she was told, or just suicidal, but there was no way she was going to let the opportunity go. Finishing casting her spells, she fired them at the incoming target. The four elements fire, ice, lightning, and death shot from their respected hands and flew fast at Ranma.

Ranma would have laughed at how Cleo wasted her spells so easily, just so she could get a quick shot, however she was too concerned at not being hit by any of the attacks. Swerving in and out of each spell as they passed, she quickly flew past all of them and continued her flight towards Cleo. Cleo's vectors shot out from her body at a tremendous speed, slashing at Ranma in an attempt to change her flight course, but Ranma was already too fast and easily dodged each hand.

Ranma grinned _"I should be glad for my time spent in the asylum. Because of all that time to rest and study on my ki, I now have a ton of ki and can easily throw this without the need for there being a ton of spare energy in the air."_ Still spinning she gathered her ki into her left hand and a large ball of wind burst out "Hiryu Kourin Dan!"

Cleo quickly placed all of her vectors in front of her body to protect herself from the incoming projectile. The large ball of swirling air and ki hit Cleo directly. The ground was torn to pieces, dirt, rock, wood and other things flew everywhere. The damage to the surroundings was tremendous. The large ball pushed its target back twelve meters before the energy finally dissipated, leaving a completely unharmed Cleo standing, gloating at her opponent "Is that the best you can do Fem-boy?"

Ranma flinched _"Crap, she knows who I am. Seeing that she knows Taro's saying, it seems she knows a lot about me. This could be bad."_

During Ranma's distraction Cleo charged at Ranma at high speed. She charged a high density electric spell on all six of her vectors, hoping that if even one hip Ranma it would shred her to pieces.

Ranma noticed her opponent charging at her. With the normal human eye it would have looked like a strange girl charging at her, however there were six large balls of electricity floating around her ripping up the ground, and tearing through the air, flying straight at her. Ranma didn't need to use her senses to know that Cleo's vectors had a highly charged lightning spell ready to strike.

Ranma just stood there waiting to strike. Cleo was in range now and swung all of her vectors at Ranma from all directions, in a hope that Ranma wasn't quick enough to dodge. To Cleo it looked like all the attacks merely passed through Ranma like she wasn't there, however for Ranma it was just a simple high speed dodge. All the lightning launched off her hands, continuing their flight through the air towards various objects.

Having dodged all the strikes, Ranma flowed into a quick haymaker of her own, with a large lightning charge on her fists to help penetrate her target before the vectors could react and protect the main body. However unlucky for Ranma she hit some sort of energy field and was flung backwards into the trees behind her, slamming hard against one of them.

Looking up at her opponent, Ranma realised she needed to try another strategy _"Damn this is getting nowhere. Those strange hands completely protect her from my martial arts attacks and from my spells. It also seems that her normal hands are used to produce a protective barrier to stop me from hurting her. This sucks, she can hit me, but I can't hit her. Now what? Hmm, I wonder how well those weird hands can handle being cut up?"_

Grinning maniacally Ranma bursts off from the tree and charged at Cleo once more. As Ranma neared Cleo, she charged up a vacuum blade in each hand and swung them towards Cleo. The vectors were quickly forced onto the defensive as Ranma hit each vector that was within reach, seriously hurting Cleo.

"_What in the world is this? No blade should be able to damage my vectors so easily, this hurts like hell."_ She quickly flipped backwards out of Ranma's reach and cupped her two hands in front of her aiming at Ranma's feet "Ice wave!" Suddenly, a large ball of ice burst out in front of her. As it crossed the short distance between Cleo and Ranma, it quickly spread out like a wall, completely blocking all ways to pass and escape.

Ranma didn't expect such an attack and nearly didn't have enough time to react. She quickly enabled the soul of ice to lower the damage caused by the passing frost, and slashed with both blades at the incoming attack, slicing right through the centre. As the wall of ice passed, she slashed at the air again, creating two sets of vacuum blades that passed through the air, flying towards Cleo at high speed.

Cleo didn't expect Ranma to so easily shrug off her attack, let alone counter her attack with an attack of her own. Not having enough time to realise her folly, she quickly raised her vectors in front of her body to protect herself. The result was Ranma's vacuum blades passing through two of her vectors, cutting them completely off; the blades flew harmlessly by her head narrowly missing her.

So far the Sailor Scouts had been completely shocked by the high level battle between the two. Both parties attacks and defence were incredible, and they had to admit that if Sailor Dark Moon didn't help, then Cleo would most likely of killed them all easily. Just after two of Sailor Dark Moons blades passed by Cleo's head, they wondered why the strange girl suddenly flew back through the air completely out of Ranma's range, screaming her head off in pain.

Sailor Chibi-moon looked over at Sailor Pluto "Pu did she just cut off her invisible hands?"

Pluto looked down at Chibi-moon "I am having a lot of trouble seeing the strange hands, but yes I think she managed to cut off two of them, which is quite amazing considering moments ago those same hands were blocking all of Dark Moon's attacks."

Cleo was in an extreme amount of pain, she was about to cast a healing spell upon herself when she noticed Ranma charging at her. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of another one of those attacks, she quickly used her four remaining vectors to raise a barrio around herself and started charging a healing spell with her hands.

Ranma sensed the barrier raise and a white spell begin to form in her opponents hands, thus her trademark cocky grin became plastered on her face "Oh no you don't." Sprinting at full speed she began to circle her opponent at a speed that no one there could see.

Cleo began to become very worried. Ranma was moving too fast for her to see, she could only see a blur and could hear the loud screaming of the wind flying by her from all directions. She wasn't sure if she would have enough time to heal her vectors, and even if she did, she doubted that she could block any attack moving at that speed. Thus she began to prey to her god to have mercy on her and allow her to survive the next strike.

A large area surrounding Ranma and Cleo was now glowing mercilessly in a white glow. Suddenly that white glow shot out into the sky covering the surroundings in white. All the Sailor Scouts did not know what was happening, but they could sense that it was big. The large white glow formed into a pillar of light with Cleo in the centre, but no one could spot Ranma.

Unnoticed by all was Ranma high up in the sky, directly above Cleo. If one was to be looking up at her, they would see what looked like a large moon up in the sky where Ranma was, with Ranma in the centre. With all the white magic surrounding her Ranma cupped her hands forward aiming at the ground directly below her where Cleo stood. A white ball began to form in her hands, with white energy streams being drawn into it from the large moon made out of white magic behind Ranma. Ranma sensed the energy was at sufficient levels and shouted the last words Cleo would ever hear "Luna Canon!"

Now was when everyone finally spotted Ranma. Not due to her loud scream, but due to the large white pillar of light suddenly being pulled up into the sky, swallowed by the large moon above them. The moment the last of the magical energies disappeared into the moon, the large ball of magical energy shot out down at Cleo at a high speed.

The energy shot out in a continuous beam, a large white canon of energy with the only purpose of destroying the monsters with hearts corrupted by evil. Cleo tried to abandon her spells and flee, but she found that the first half of Ranma's spell was not only a way to gather energy for the spell, but the large amount of energy that surrounded her was also a binding, preventing her from escaping no matter how hard she tried. Resigning herself to her fate she yelled out to Ranma "You will pay for this. My masters have been searching for you all these years. They will see your attack and know who cast it. Now that they know you are alive, they will soon come after you to correct that. Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Her last laugh was cut off when she was engulfed in the large energy ball that vaporised her.

The attack caused no damage what so ever to the surroundings and looked more like a fancy light show to any who saw it, although they would have known differently if they knew a monster was at the centre of it.

Once the energy dissipated Ranma dropped out of the sky and landed softly on the ground where Cleo once stood. Panting heavily she looked around to check what sort of damage her fight caused _"A few trees nocked down, some burnt, large chunks of ground pulverized and all over the place. Not too bad. Nowhere near as bad as my fights with Ryoga. Boy, will he be unhappy next time he challenges me, only to discover how strong I have become."_

If the Sailor Scouts thought they were shocked before, they were completely shocked now. Not even Sailor Moon using her strongest attacks could produce that much power in one spell, and even if she did, it wasn't normally after having an intense fight like that.

Various things were running through the scouts heads, one constant between everyone was "Wow!"

Sailor Moon was the first person to remember last nights incident and spoke "Um whose side are you on? It was you that attacked us last night right?"

Ranma's breathing began to return to normal. She stretched out her senses to scan the scouts once more to make sure they were all right and that they wouldn't attack her again "What are you talking about? You girls attacked me last night. I was tired of that place so I decided to leave. I didn't try to kill you all right? You're all still alive right? That means that I didn't attack you. Cause I protect the weak, not hurt it."

Sailor Moon let out a sigh "Oh"

Ranma was looking at the leader of the scouts, when she sensed a very familiar person. It belonged to only one person she knew, the one person she was looking for more then any one else in the world; her daughter. She quickly spun around on her feat looking in the direction of her child, surprising all scouts except for Pluto and Chibi-moon.

She was treated with the sight of an eight year old Sailor Chibi-moon. She had large red eyes with pink hair that had two long pointed dumplings on each side of her head and large hair flowing out from the sides of her dumplings. Her dumplings had large white ornaments connected to them, with large red crystals in them. She wore long pink boots and long white gloves. She had a white sailor fuki with pink and yellow running along the hems of her skirt, and a large red ribbon bow on her chest. She had a golden choker around her neck with a red heart in the centre and a golden tiara on her forehead with a crescent moon in the centre.

None of the scouts were sure why Chibi-usa suddenly gained Dark Moon's attention, beside Pluto, and they certainly didn't want Chibi-usa to be on the receiving end of one of her attacks and all moved into a defensive stance.

Ranma brought all her senses in and re focused them all on the girl in front of her. Suddenly all the Sailor Scouts, beside the two she knew as Pluto and her possible daughter, moved into a defensive stance as if Ranma was about to attack.

Pluto spoke up "It seems that you recognise her Dark Moon. After you disappeared I was forced to take her to the future to protect her from the possible threat of being killed by the people who betrayed you." Moving her gaze from Ranma to the rest of the scouts she noticed that they were only becoming more confused and defensive "Are you sure that's a bright idea. She won't hurt Chibi-usa so you have nothing to fear."

The extremely worried Usagi spoke up "You know her Pluto?"

Pluto sighed "Not personally. I met her after following her growing magic eight years ago. It was right before she was sucked into the time stream and I lost her. Unfortunately I didn't expect some magic to pull her out of the time stream and dump her elsewhere, leaving only her baby to look after. At the time I thought that she was either Sailor Moon, or the Moon Princess." _"Well in one way she has become 'A' Sailor Moon"_ "But because the magic left her child there, I was forced to send her to the future where she was adopted by the king and queen as their only daughter."

At that last statement all the Sailor Scouts eyes bugged out. None of them were expecting Pluto to say that Chibi-usa wasn't Usagi's daughter.

Usagi couldn't say anything and tears began to form in her eyes. She dropped to her knees and looked at Dark Moon who was staring at Chibi-Usa.

Pluto sighed "Sorry Sailor Moon, but you can't be her mother, for Dark Moon is. After I detected her energy last night I contacted my future self and she sent Chibi-usa right back in search for her mother and father."

Chibi-usa took one last long look at her fellow scouts. Although this wouldn't be the last time she saw them, this would be the last time they thought of her as Usagi's daughter. Sighing she looked at her mother and saw only love and longing in her eyes "Thank you Usagi and Mamo-chan for looking after me these last eight years. But now I finally get to see my real mum, and it is clear that she has spent a lot of time worrying about me. I am sorry for lying to you."

"_I didn't just hear the name Usagi, did I?"_ "Did you just say Usagi; as in Usagi prince of the moon?"

This time all the scout's eyes began to bug out especially Usagi's.

Pluto wasn't sure what she meant by that but she had to know "The moon has no prince. Only princess and her name is Usagi."

"But I meet a prince Usagi of the moon?"

Ami wasn't sure what was going on, but this was starting to sound familiar to her; she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The other scouts were just plain dumbfounded and had no clue what was going on, so they just stood to listen.

Usagi was having trouble finding her voice. First she found out that she doesn't have a daughter, and then she found out that someone knows about 'him'. Swallowing she slowly spoke "Um, where did you find out about 'him'" She put extra emphasis on the 'him'.

During the conversation, Chibi-usa had made her way to Ranma's side and was listening in intently to the conversation going on. Sighing she said "Maybe it would be a better idea to talk about this later? It is clear that everybody is confused, and no one here knows what is going one. Perhaps we should all go home and think about all this and next time we meet we pick up where we left off."

Pluto nodded "Perhaps you are right Usa. If things keep going on at this rate no one will know what's going on. Perhaps when you and your mother are ready, you can contact us and we will have a scouts meeting to share all the information we all know. At the moment everyone is just too confused."

Although Ranma didn't like the idea of leaving when someone seemed to know about her Usagi, she did have to agree that it was a good idea. It looked like Sailor Moon was probably too confused to tell her what she knew. Sighing dejectedly she said "Although I wanted to know what happened to him, it is obvious that Sailor Moon will tell me later. So it is best to let her have some rest and time to think, seeing that she doesn't look too well." She bowed to the scouts, which Chibi-Usa followed "Thank you for finding my daughter for me and looking after her for these last eight years. I will most certainly see you all again later." With that she grabbed Chibi-usa's hand and both of them vanished.

With the disappearance of Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Moon decided to leave. She didn't want to talk about what she was feeling and was glad that Sailor Dark Moon let her go home to think about things. Although the rest of the scouts were worried about her, they that normally she would be talking about what was wrong. Seeing that she wasn't, they thought they would ask her about it tomorrow at the shrine. Thus all the scouts left into the night.

Just as the last scout vanished into the night, two cloaked figures appeared at the scene. One was the one from last night, and the other was considerably shorter and seemed to be missing its legs, or just plain hovering off of the ground.

The shorter one looked at the taller one. In an old feminine voice it spoke "Looks like we just missed her. It was most certainly Ranma that did this. She has gotten a lot stronger during her time away. When they find her, perhaps she will have enough strength to defeat them."

The other nodded "Still I am worried about her. What if she can't beat them? I don't want to lose her after I finally found her."

The shorter one sighed and said in a light tone "Don't fear child. Remember, she is the great Ranma, no one can beat her."

The taller one turned its head to face the shorter one "Oh Cologne, you may be right, but I am still worried about her."

Cologne looked up into her friend's eyes "Come let us return home. We don't want them to find us."

The taller one nodded and they both disappeared into the night.

Just as they disappeared there was a loud booming voice from the clearing where the fight was "Where am I now? How the hell did I get back here? Damn you Ranma! This is all your fault."

Not far from the park Ranma and Chibi-moon reappeared in an alley out of sight from the bystanders walking by. Chibi-moon de-transformed back into her civilian guise. She looked up at Ranma and said "Mother I know it's you, but there is something strange. I can't seem to recognise your face from the picture Pu showed me yesterday. Why?"

Ranma chuckled "Woops, I copied some of the magic the other scouts used to prevent myself from being recognised till I could make my own official Sailor Scout uniform." She disabled her disguise field to allow her daughter to see her face for the first time.

Both just stood there looking at each other for moments. After what seemed like hours, which was really just thirty seconds, they both hugged each other and started crying in each others arms.

Through her tears, Chibi-usa chocked out "Momma I missed you. I have been waiting these last eight years for Pu to find you and now I finally get to meet you."

Ranma tried to nod, but her daughters grip was tight "I know. I was so worried about you. I thought that perhaps something might have happened to you. I would have come to you sooner, but as you know I was transported to the future then locked in a cell. I just glad you fine and finally back with me." She tried to pull herself out of the hug, but her daughter wouldn't let her. She chuckled and said "Let's go home now. I had just found a home amongst the nicest people you could ever meet and they are probably worried about me after seeing that light show."

Chibi-usa looked up into her mothers eyes and nodded "Mmmm."

XXXXX

Asgard

XXXXX

Urd pulled her eyes off of the monitor, and looked at her mother "What happened, I thought that she wasn't supposed to find out about Chibi-usa till after the concert?"

Deus smiled "Urd you are forgetting. This is the largest generator of chaos energy ever recorded we are talking about. Her future is not set in stone and can change at the drop of a hat."

"Oh, ok"

------------------------------

Ok my first true battle I have ever written. It wasn't as long or detailed as what I wanted it to be, but I think it went well. Perhaps I should remember to write it down next time I picture it, that way when I go to write it, it doesn't get shortened.

I was hoping not to reveal who Chibi-usa was to Ranma just yet, not until about a week later in the story after a certain big event with the scouts. However I just couldn't figure out how to get Ranma to leave without recognizing Chibi-usa's ki. Thus I had to reveal her to Ranma, but that doesn't mean she will be introduced to the scouts just yet.

Still wow. My story keeps evolving way past what I originally intended. I didn't originally intend to have a male Usagi and Chibi-usa as Ranma's daughter. I just sought of got the idea when reading a fic with Chibi-usa as Usagi and Ranma's (male) daughter explaining the pink hair.

Oh well, it still seems to be just as good. It is just taking a little longer the expected to reach one (of many) of the pivotal points in the story. All reviews are excepted, I am more then happy to read about what I have done wrong and right so I can improve on them more.

Well till later

(Oh my god, is finally not mutilating my setup. YAY!)


End file.
